See, Hear, and Speak No Evil
by Hikaru-hime
Summary: Sequel to Still Can't Find What Keeps Me Here. Trials and tribulations are encountered as Tatsune, Kasumi and Kouga's son, grows up. Being tied into lies and hatred, Tatsune must now find the road to truth. But what happens when he meets Naraku? RR!
1. Happy Birthday

Okay, I told you I'd start up as soon as possible and I did. (the next day… dun dun dun!!) But yeah, here's See, Hear, and Speak No Evil. Well, when I wrote it, it was the next day. But I wasn't able to update, so now it's more like, three months later. Crap… Oh well. (( grin ))

See, Hear, and Speak No Evil

By: Chelsea/Hikaru-hime

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

Kasumi was now nine months pregnant. She knew that at any moment she could give birth to her son. But in the meantime, she decided to have some fun with Akane.

Of course, months ago, Kasumi found Akane and they decided to start again where they left off. Although, since Akane thought Kasumi was dead, she told family and other friends about her dog-demon-ness which in fact brought a lot of attention to Kasumi. For a while, she was angry, but found a way to cover up by telling people she may have just been a little too caught up in her 'death' and decided to tell everyone that she was a dog-demon. (making it seem like Akane was crazy)

Anyway, Akane and Kasumi were out shopping for baby clothes. Akane held an outfit over Kasumi's belly. Her eyes filled with delight.

"Kasumi, are you sure it's going to be a boy because this outfit is adorable!" she squealed.

Kasumi took the outfit and put it back on the rack. "I know, but it's for a girl. I'm positive my baby's gonna be a boy," she said.

Akane moaned. "Well, don't you think that maybe we should grab some girl stuff just in case?"

"Nah," Kasumi replied.

Just then she started to feel pain in her lower abdomen. At first she thought it was because of the food she ate earlier, but the pain continued to get worse. She tried to hide it by smiling and giving comments about the clothes Akane was showing her. But she couldn't hide it any longer.

"Kasumi!" Akane exclaimed; worriedly. "Kasumi, your water broke!"

Kasumi looked down. She was right. The liquid trickled down her leg onto her shoes and the carpeted floor. Kasumi held her stomach and started breathing heavily.

Akane took her friend's hand and guided her outside. "We have to get back to your place fast!" she said.

So they drove back to Kasumi's house and met up with Kagome.

"Mom!" Kasumi called out. "The baby's coming!"

Kagome heard those words and ran to the living room. Hojo followed her.

"Oh my goodness! Hojo, go get the video camera. We gotta get going," said Kagome.

Hojo did as he was told and gave Kagome the camera. The only reason they did this was for Akane since she wasn't going to be able to see the actual thing.

Kagome asked Kasumi if she was ready to go. She nodded and off they went. With one final hug to Akane, Kasumi and her mother dove into the bone-eater's well.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Back in the Feudal Era, Kaede was fixing up the area in which Kasumi was to give birth to her baby. She made is as comfortable as possible with a wolf skin bedding and plenty of blankets along with towels and water.

"There we go," she announced whilst standing up and setting her hands on her hips. "We'll be ready for her at any time."

Just then Kagome's voice could be heard. "Really? Are you ready for her now?" she asked.

Kaede jerked her head in Kagome's direction. When she saw Kasumi with her in labor, she quickly went into action.

"Of course, Kagome," she said. "Just lay her down on the wolf skin bed."

So Kasumi did what she was instructed to do. She removed her shorts and panties so Kaede could get a look at how far she was whilst Kagome sat beside her daughter, holding on tight to her hand.

"We still have a bit," said Kaede. "The baby hasn't quite crowned yet, but we still have time."

Kasumi screamed out in pain. She hadn't experienced pain quite as brutal as this. Kagome let Kasumi squeeze her hand tighter.

Just then Sango came in with another bucket of water. Shippo was on her shoulder. Sango was also really far in her own pregnancy. When she saw Kasumi on the bed about ready to give birth, her heart stopped. She quickly rushed to her side. After setting the bucket down, she dipped a towel into it and began dabbing Kasumi's forehead with it.

"There we go. Nice and cool. I can't believe you're having your baby already," she said.

Kasumi replied in between breaths, "Me neither." She looked over to Shippo who looked horrified by the image and instructed that he go and get Koga.

Shippo nodded and quickly left. When he accidentally saw Kasumi with her legs spread, he felt as if he'd hurl. Then again, he felt kind of sorry for her because of all the pain.

Ginta, Keiga, and Hakkaku accompanied Koga on their way back to the wolf den. They had enough food in their grasps to last a while.

Shippo immediately ran to them and said, "Koga! Kasumi's having her baby and she wants you there now!"

Koga then replied, "Are you serious?! But I have to get these pigs to the clan!"

"Do you want to see your baby born or not?" Shippo asked angrily.

Koga nodded. More than anything he wanted to see the birthing of his child. He gave his boar to Keiga and sped off with Shippo to the hut where Kasumi and the others were.

By the time they got there, Miroku and Inuyasha had arrived as well. Inuyasha and Koga glared at each other as he entered.

"Now now, Inuyasha," Miroku began. "I'm sure Kasumi doesn't want you two arguing when she's going through this."

The two men grunted in response and separated. Koga sat next to Kasumi where Sango was previously, and Inuyasha stood next to Kagome. Koga tenderly began messaging Kasumi's stomach. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. She blushed. She hasn't felt Inuyasha's touch in a long time.

"I feel kind of bad that I didn't get to see Kasumi born," he said. "Maybe seeing my grandchild being born will make up for it."

"Inuyasha don't be silly. It's not your fault you couldn't see her," Kagome replied.

Kaede then announced, "This is it everyone! The baby has crowned."

Kagome turned her camcorder on and stood in front of Kasumi.

"Okay Kasumi, I'm going to need ye to push as hard as ye can in your pelvic area," Kaede instructed.

Kasumi did as she was told. In the meantime, Koga sniffed Kagome's video camera and looked at it curiously.

"What the hell is that thing?" he asked.

"This is a camcorder," Kagome replied. "You can record events on it, such as this one."

Koga shrugged and went back to Kasumi's side. During each push, Kasumi squeezed Koga's hand exceptionally tight. Koga could of course take the pain, it was just that her claws dug into his skin, making him bleed. But he didn't mind.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched behind Kagome and almost got sick. Not only did the screaming hurt their ears, but they had to watch a little head stare back at them from an unpleasant angle. The women however, were intrigued by it.

Kaede ordered Kasumi to give one final push when suddenly, a buzzing sound could be heard outside.

"Naraku's poison insects!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

He quickly ran outside and took out his Tetsusaiga. Miroku joined him and held his staff tightly.

"No way, he's not taking my baby!" Kasumi said angrily.

She arched her back and pushed as hard as she could, screaming very loudly. Soon enough the screams were drowned out by crying. He was here! The baby was finally here!

But there was no time to celebrate. Kasumi caught on to Naraku's scent after the buzzing faded. It was just like in her dream. Koga knew what he had to do. He stood next to Miroku and Inuyasha in a fighting stance. No matter what, they wouldn't let Naraku get away with the Shikon Jewel or the baby.

Kaede gave the newborn a quick bath and dried him up. She announced the sex of the baby (a boy of course) and handed it to Kasumi. She held onto him gently. She would not let Naraku take her creation from her. But then again, she was exhausted. She tried her hardest not to fall asleep, but her eyes shut and she drifted off. Sango and Kagome knew that they had to help protect the baby and his mother.

"Naraku, I know you're here. Show yourself," Inuyasha demanded.

Naraku's baboon puppet made himself visible. Under the mask, he grinned.

"Back off, Naraku!" Miroku warned. "You can't get away with this."

He began to remove his prayer beads around his right hand, but hesitated as the poison insects came back.

"Don't worry, Monk. Inutrasha and I will take care of him," said Koga.

Inuyasha looked back to Koga and asked, "What did you just call me?!"

"There's no time for arguments. Look out!" Miroku said as he hit a couple insects with his staff. He was right, too.

Koga began slashing at the insects whilst Inuyasha did the same with his own claws and made sure none of them would make its way through the hut and make off with the Jewel or the baby.

Inuyasha got tired of the foolishness and used Tesusaiga's ultimate power; the Wind Scar.

All the insects deteriorated. Naraku's puppet came up to the three men and chuckled. They still held their guard.

"I'm warning you, Naraku," said Inuyasha. "You better get out of here while you still can."

Naraku jumped into the air and used his vine attack (btw, I have no idea what those are called…) penetrating Koga, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

Sango came outside and saw the men sprawled out all over the place. She took her boomerang and called out, "Hiraikotsu!"

It hit Naraku and the baboon suit went to threads. Kagome quickly made it to Inuyasha while Sango went to Miroku. Koga helped himself up and went inside the hut.

He walked inside and his heart skipped a beat. There, Kasumi was holding a sleeping baby in her arms with Shippo watching curiously on her shoulder. Kaede was compiling a spell so that evil spirits could not linger within the hut.

He sat down next to Kasumi and kissed her cheek. He could tell she was exhausted. She was still sweating a bit, her hair was a bit matted, and there were little bags under her eyes. They both stared at their son in wonder.

"I can't believe we made this little guy," he said. "All by ourselves…"

Kasumi nodded. She pointed to an ear and said, "Look, he's got your ears."

Koga then pointed out, "True, but he's got your beautiful eyes."

The two pressed their lips together passionately. They forgot about Shippo still being around. He felt embarrassed about seeing the image, so he fled outside to see if Inuyasha and Miroku were all right. But they already made their ways inside before he could make it.

Kasumi broke the kiss and looked up to her father and the Monk. She said, "Thanks guys. You prevented my horrific dream from coming true."

"No problem," Inuyasha replied. He smiled at the little family. He had to admit this was perhaps one of the greatest days of his life.

He turned to Kagome and asked, "Do you think we'll ever have another?"

Kagome blushed deeply. She replied, "Inuyasha, I'm not to sure…" Just then she remembered about Hojo. She bit her lip and said, "I couldn't even if I wanted to…"

"What? Why?" Inuyasha demanded.

Kasumi's eyes got wide when she realized what her mother was about to say. She whispered to her, "Don't say it!"

"I'm married," Kagome said ignoring Kasumi's request.

Inuyasha's heart sank and yet, he was furious. "Married?! To who?!"

"To a man named Hojo."

"And who the hell is Hojo?!"

"Let's just say he's my high school sweetheart," Kagome replied innocently.

Inuyasha had nothing to say. He stormed out of the hut as quickly as he could. Kagome called after him, but it was no use. She then looked back to Kasumi. Kasumi gave her a furious look and shook her head.

"I told you…" she said.

Kagome ignored the remark and went out looking for Inuyasha. This was a huge mistake in which she wished she could rewind and do over. But obviously, that wasn't going to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! End of first chapter! Hope ya'll liked it. If you did, there's plenty more where that came from. (( sigh )) If anyone knows what Naraku's little vine thingies are called, please let me know. I will admit, I haven't seen enough episodes of Inuyasha to know what it's called. Anyway, peace out!


	2. Goodbye Kagome, Hello Kikyo

Once again I'm working on some late-night story writing. It's almost 4 in the morning and I'm still not tired. Anywho, I'm also working on a story with one of my internet pals. It's called Unspoken Whispers. So far, it's turning out really good. I guess Tiffany says that if it turns out okay, she might send it in and it may become published. That's a very, VERY, slim chance, but if it does happen to make it, keep an eye out for it. Now, onward to chapter two!

Chapter 2: Goodbye Kagome, Hello Kikyo

"Inuyasha, wait up!" Kagome demanded as she ran to him.

Inuyasha kept on going. It hurt to even hear Kagome's voice. Who knows what he will feel like if conversation initiated. Finally, he turned around to confront her. Kagome almost ran right into him, but stopped herself just in time.

"Kagome! I waited forever for you! Why couldn't you have done the same?!" he asked.

Kagome held herself with a saddened expression. She knew he was right. He could've gone to Kikyo at anytime, but decided to wait. He really did love her. Even through tough times, he waited.

"Well? Aren't you going to speak to me?!" he asked angrily.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began, "I love you SO much. If only you could understand how much. But I really needed support from someone. I'm sorry I betrayed you, but I couldn't help it."

"Feh, it wouldn't do much good. Besides, I marked you when we made love eighteen years ago," Inuyasha replied. He pulled down Kagome's shirt and pointed to a little red scar above her collar bone. So, that would mean that no matter what, Kagome was his own. His mate. Forever…

Kagome gasped. She always wondered where that mark came from. She then felt Inuyasha pull the shirt lower and lower. Kagome got angry and smacked his hand away. He was becoming a bit of a lecher himself. But then again, he was in love with her, and wanted to make love again. Even so, Kagome did not feel the same way anymore.

"Maybe I really don't love you anymore, Inuyasha," Kagome admitted. "Not like I thought…" This was the way she truly felt now. She'd been away from him for so long when Kasumi was gone, she had nothing to remind her of him, and slowly drifted away.

"Fine," was Inuyasha's final word. He then disappeared into the forest with a leap.

Once again, Kagome called out his name. Nothing…

Maybe I was too harsh on him, she thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha made his way to find Kikyo. This was his chance. Now he didn't have to choose between the two. He finally knew who was right for him. He found her scent. She was close…

He landed on the ground; panting. He waited for Kikyo to take notice of him herself. And she did.

"Inuyasha," she said; surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha walked up to her and grasped her shoulders. His face drifted closer and closer to hers until their lips met. He pressed them harder and harder until he heard Kikyo moan. She broke the kiss.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Kikyo, I love you. I love you more than anything," he replied, looking deep into her eyes.

Kikyo was astonished. She always figured he loved Kagome more.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and said, "I'm ready to die with you."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes… I want to be with you for forever."

Kikyo was glad Inuyasha finally saw it her way. She gathered together the last of her Soul Collectors and strength, opening the gates of Hell. She began to pull Inuyasha into it. But something, or someone rather, prevented that from happening. A rock was thrown at Kikyo and Inuyasha. She looked back angrily to see who it was.

A young woman tossed another rock repeatedly in the air as she said, "I thought I smelled a dead rat…"

"Well, it's Inuyasha's little girl," Kikyo said. She tried to pull Inuyasha further into her spell.

Kasumi got a closer look at her father and realized he was unconscious. She threw the other rock at his head hoping he'd get back to his senses. His eyes cracked open a bit and caught a fuzzy glimpse of Kasumi.

"Don't come any closer!" He warned. "I don't want you ending up here, too!"

"Dad! Stop! I can't lose you," Kasumi replied. "Not now!"

Kikyo broke into the argument and said, "Face it, Kasumi. Your father is in love with me and he's willing to die with me."

"You don't understand, Kikyo! I need him!" she cried. "He's my Daddy!"

Inuyasha then started to feel guilt. Kasumi traveled all this way to find him in her condition and had to see him die.

"With every birth, there is a death," Kikyo replied. She seemed to know about Kasumi's child.

The guilt was rising higher than Inuyasha had expected, but it was too late. He was already dragged into the pits of Hell. The last thing he remembers, was his daughter's screams.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In Hell, Kikyo sat next to Inuyasha, dabbing his forehead with a wet towel. He looked around and noticed no angst, horror, or pain. It looked like he was still in Feudal Japan. But Kikyo reassured him that he was in Hell.

"This can't be Hell," said Inuyasha. "This feels more like Heaven."

Kikyo replied sadly, "Believe me, Inuyasha. We are indeed in Hell. We are trapped in this image for the rest of time."

Inuyasha sat up and cupped Kikyo's cheeks in his hands. He said, "At least it's with you."

Inuyasha kissed her lips once more. He wretched on the inside realizing how good she tasted. But he also realized she tasted almost exactly like Kagome. Kagome?!

"Oh no…" he said aloud. "What have I done?"

Kikyo tilted her head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha turned to his side and rested his head on his arm. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Kikyo, everything you do, say, or anything like that, makes me think of Kagome."

Kikyo's dead soul flared with anger. "Don't tell me you miss her! Inuyasha, we are in love. I finally fulfilled my mission, and now you say you must go back?!"

"I'm sorry Kikyo…" Inuyasha said solemnly as he stood up. "But I love Kagome. She's my mate for life."

Kikyo stood up as well and grabbed his kimono as she replied, "But you're dead, Inuyasha! She's not your mate anymore!"

Inuyasha looked at her. Kikyo saw the heartbreak in his eyes. She hated to admit it, but he really did love Kagome. She is his daughter's mother. Kikyo had to do the right thing.

"If you must, Inuyasha, then go back to Kagome," she said sadly.

Inuyasha gave a final kiss goodbye before Kikyo sent him on his way. This time, Kikyo would not be able to walk the Earth again since she fulfilled what she needed to do, even though it was for a short period of time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

For some odd reason, Inuyasha woke back up pinned to the God Tree again. Although he could not figure out why. He looked down at his chest. No arrow. There were only vines around him like when Kagome first found him.

"Kagome…" he said aloud.

Then he heard a familiar voice saying, "I may not be Mom, but, you'll live."

Kasumi was tearing at the vines to release him. After his feet met the ground, he met up with Kasumi. He could see the anger in her eyes.

"So, how'd it go with you and Kikyo?" she asked turning her back to him.

"Hey, at least I came back!" Inuyasha argued.

Kasumi turned back around and yelled, "How long did it take you to decide you wanted to come back?! You've been stuck on the tree, unconscious, for almost two weeks!"

Inuyasha got a confused look on his features. "Two weeks? But I swear I was only there for not even five minutes."

"Uh huh, sure," Kasumi replied. She wasn't convinced that he was telling the truth. "Dad, Mom still loves you. It's just she's all about principles. Yeah, she loves Hojo too, but now you know what it feels like to love someone knowing they love someone else."

"Your mom was really upset about that, wasn't she?" he asked.

Kasumi felt sympathy kick in. She walked up to him, setting her hand on his shoulder, and replied, "Yeah, but hey, that's life. I know that Koga still loves Ayame, but he's with me. Mom knows she loves you, and I can't see why she won't stay with you. You love Kikyo, but decide it be best to stay with Mom."

Inuyasha had to admit, she was right. She was wise beyond her years, but was also a smart-ass. There weren't too many times in which she could be serious about serious subjects. She was just like him…

"Koga didn't mark you, did he?" Inuyasha asked.

Kasumi's face flushed red. She pulled her shirt down and revealed a red mark below her collar bone. With Kagome, it was above.

"I know, it's different than you, but wolves and dogs are different," she pointed out.

That answered a few questions drifting through Inuyasha's mind.

"So tell me," she said guiding Inuyasha back to the hut, "what's Hell like?"

"Ask later. Where's the kid?" Inuyasha asked back.

Kasumi replied, "With the father parental unit. He's gonna show our boy the ropes. Well, trees rather, but, ya know."

Inuyasha chuckled and playfully shoved Kasumi. She shoved him back until Inuyasha grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Of course, he was careful with her, but even so, it had to two laughing the entire way back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(( hiss!!!!!!! )) I hate Kikyo!!!! Thank God in my fan-fiction, she's dead and now stays dead! But this comes in handy for one of my later chapters. Heh, I pretty much have everything figured out already. This story isn't going to be as long as the other hopefully, but yeah. Well, it's 6:00 in the morning, the sun's coming up, and I still have a big day. I better get some sleep. 'Night! Oh, by the way, I hope I did not offend anyone by my disliking Kikyo. Ja ne!


	3. Hojo and Naraku

Man, I'm exhausted. I shouldn't have stayed up that late last night. I'm listening to Korn right now. I still can't decide if Korn or Linkin Park is my favorite band. Not that you all care or anything, but yeah. Onward! (I love saying that… hehe)

Warnings: Things are going to get just a bit intimate between Kagome and Inuyasha, so yeah… But it's not all that bad and it's brief. But still…

Chapter 3: Hojo and Naraku

By the time Kasumi and Inuyasha got home, Kagome seemed to be waiting for him. She took Inuyasha by the hand and led him into the hut. Kasumi grimaced at the thought of what they were going to do after looking at her mother's facial features.

Kagome threw Inuyasha to the ground. She said, "Okay Inuyasha, I lied. I love you more than I ever will to Hojo."

"What's going on Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

He saw Kagome remove her shirt over her head. She then removed her pants and let them drop at her feet. There were two different undergarments preventing Inuyasha from seeing her completely nude. He had seen these garments before, but still did not understand why she wore them.

Inuyasha could feel arousal deep inside him. His heart throbbed in his chest. Kagome knelt down and slid on top of him. She kissed Inuyasha passionately whilst removing his kimono. Inuyasha brought his hands around Kagome and unclasped her bra with one of his claws. (you all know what they're about to do…)

Meanwhile, Kasumi went to the wolf den to find her son and Koga. She still hadn't thought of a name for him. The entire way she had different names racing through her mind.

"Man, I should've thought of a name WAY before he was born," she said aloud to herself.

Soon enough she caught the scent of Hojo. Hojo?!

"What the hell?!" she asked.

Kasumi followed the scent and saw Hojo speaking to Naraku's baboon puppet. Something was different about him, though. She hid behind a tree and listened closely to their conversation.

"Kasumi is expected to return to her own era with her son," said Naraku. "I want you to dispose of them."

"Yes, Naraku," Hojo replied. Something wasn't right. It was as if he was mesmerized. Hypnotized even.

Hojo bowed to Naraku before he departed. He turned to Kasumi's direction. She quickly moved completely behind the tree so he wouldn't see her. She carefully peaked at him again. That's it! That wasn't the real Hojo! He was just like Kohaku. A servant to Naraku's sick and twisted ways. Hojo wouldn't be able to get through the well to this era if it were really him.

Kasumi had heard stories from Sango about her brother's death. Kohaku died at the hands of Naraku so he could use him against Inuyasha and the others.

After Kasumi made sure Hojo was out of sight, she said to herself, "No wonder Hojo's been acting so strange. His mind belongs to Naraku! As much as I hate him, Hojo doesn't deserve this…"

Kasumi quickly ran back to tell her mother about Naraku's plan. Just then something raced through her mind. She wasn't safe either way. Hojo would get them in the present times, and Naraku would get them in the Feudal days. There's no way out, she thought.

She burst into the hut and saw something she didn't need to see. Her parents lay on the ground, completely nude. She quickly shielded her eyes and closed the door. Inuyasha and Kagome tried as fast as they could to get their clothes back on. Kasumi still had her eyes closed as she knocked on the door.

"Hang on a second," Kagome replied.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha were totally embarrassed. Then again, so was Kasumi. That had to be one of the worst sights she's ever seen.

Kagome opened the door to let Kasumi inside. Still, her eyes were shut tight.

"It's okay to open your eyes now," said Kagome.

Slowly but surely, she did. "I'm SO sorry you guys. I didn't mean to walk in on you like that," she said.

"It's not your fault," said Inuyasha. "We should've been more careful ourselves."

An awkward silence settled in. Not one person kept eye contact with the other for a few minutes. Finally Kasumi clapped her hands together and rubbed them asking, "So… how's it going?"

"Fine," her parents responded at the same time.

Just then Kasumi remembered what she was going to say. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"

A worried feature made its way on her face. Soon Inuyasha and Kagome had the same.

"Hojo is being controlled by Naraku!" she announced.

"What?" Kagome asked. "But how is that possible? Hojo can't even get through the well."

"Maybe somehow your guys' blood mixed, making it possible for him to get through," Kasumi pondered. "That's the only way… I think…"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Makes sense."

"But what does Naraku want with my husband?" Kagome asked. She covered her mouth and looked back to Inuyasha who had an angered expression.

"Dad, chill out. She doesn't even love him… I hope…" said Kasumi.

Kagome sighed. "I still don't see what you have against him."

"Mom. We're are total opposites. I think Dad is the shit because he's just like me! It's like he doesn't give a damn about the free world," Kasumi replied.

Inuyasha snickered. She was right. He really didn't give a damn. He did however care that his daughter and grandson were in danger no matter which era they were in.

"Look, we gotta figure out why Jojo is being controlled by Naraku," he implied.

Kagome corrected him. "It's Hojo."

"Whatever. Let's go."

"Wait!" Kasumi stopped them. "I already know why. It's just like Sango's brother, Kohaku!"

"Why that bastard!" Kagome exclaimed. "Excuse my language by the way…"

"Who gives a crap?" said Kasumi.

Kagome shrugged. Nobody ever seemed to care about what word slipped out of their mouths, so why should she worry?

"Well what are we going to do? Kill him?" Kagome asked.

Kasumi and Inuyasha replied at the same time, "Fine by me."

Kagome wasn't happy with that answer. "No," she said sternly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. "It's the only way."

"No it's not! There's gotta be another way."

Kasumi was deep in thought. She summoned the power of the Shikon Jewel and held it in front of her. "Well," she began, "I suppose I could use the Jewel to suck out the evil… but that takes too much energy. And at the moment, I don't have much left to spare…"

"How did you figure out how to do that?" asked Kagome.

"Well, on the way home a while back, I trapped all associated with Naraku in the Jewel. I couldn't trap Naraku in it though. That would be too much power and could kill me," Kasumi replied.

Inuyasha demanded and explanation. "How come you never told us about that?!"

Kasumi shrugged. "I guess it never crossed my mind. Besides, I was too caught up in getting home, I completely forgot about it."

Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

Kasumi held up her fist and said boldly, "Now, let's go get some evil spirits!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Naraku was waiting for Inuyasha and the others to come back near the wolf den. He knew Kasumi was watching and would tell them. This time, there was no baboon puppet. It was the real deal. He was planning to ambush them soon…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, this took me all day to write. But then again, I was gone half the day, so yeah…


	4. Sayonara Feudal Days

Well, tomorrow's my cousin Sarah's birthday (Aug. 6). Sarah, her sister Aimee, and myself are really close. I think they're even starting to get close to my best friend (and koishii) Kuiya. I'm not sure if Kuiya feels the same, but that's a-okay. I drew a picture of us as anime people with some of our favorite sayings on the back. I feel so proud of it! (yay!) Anyway, Onward!

Chapter 4: Sayonara Feudal Days

Before Inuyasha, Kasumi, and Kagome made it to the wolf den, Koga met up with them. He held the baby within his arms and the two sat in the grass. He was startled to see the three.

"Hey," he greeted as he stood up. "What are you guys doing here?"

Kasumi lost all worry and went straight towards their baby. She gasped and said, "Hi sweetie. Did you have fun with Daddy?"

Koga handed the baby to her happily. Kagome saw and took out a little disposable camera she had in her pant pocket. She held it up to her eyes and pushed the button.

"Pictures are always best if it's caught unexpectedly," she pointed out; putting the camera back.

Koga shook his head and blinked repeatedly. The flash was too bright for him.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"It was just a camera," Kasumi replied; settling the baby on her hip. "It's kind of like the camcorder only it takes still photos."

Koga was still lost.

"Are we going to find Naraku or what?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

Kasumi held up her hand and said, "First we need to find a name for our little pumpkin."

Kagome gasped. Her eyes went wide as she said, "You _still_ don't have a name for him yet?!"

Koga and Kasumi awkwardly stared at the ground.

"No, but we'll figure one out!" said Kasumi.

"Let's see…" Koga pondered, rubbing his chin.

Kasumi did the same and said, "Times like this I wish I had a beard."

Koga set his hand on her shoulder and said, "Trust me, you'd look better without it."

Kasumi was disappointed. Even though it was just a joke, she made it seem like she meant it.

"I know!" she said.

Inuyasha and Koga jumped; startled.

"What?!" They both asked.

"Let's name him Tatsune!" she said.

Koga thought for a moment. "What exactly does 'Tatsune' mean?" he asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Kasumi replied quickly.

Inuyasha grunted in frustration. "Are we going to save Hoko or what?"

Kagome once again had to correct him. "For the last time, Inuyasha, it's Hojo!"

Koga walked passed him and said, "Yeah… Inutrasha."

Inuyasha tried to lunge at him, but Kagome held him back. "It's InuYAsha to you!" he yelled.

"Guys, guys, chill," Kasumi said. "I'm going to bring Tatsune to Hakkaku, and you two stay right here."

"But there's three of us here," Kagome pointed out.

Kasumi nodded. "I know. Mom, you're coming with me. We're gonna see how they get along by themselves."

Koga and Inuyasha asked angrily, "What?!"

"There's no way I'm gonna be alone with this flea-bag!" Inuyasha debated.

Koga clenched his fists tight and warned, "Who you calling 'flea-bag', mutt-face!"

Kagome stared blankly and asked Kasumi, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Relax," Kasumi replied. "If Koga hurts Dad, no kisses from me."

"Oh, I see," Kagome said. "And if Inuyasha hurts Koga, then sit boy!"

Inuyasha came crashing to the ground. If she said plain 'sit', both Inuyasha and Kasumi would fall. And, if she said 'sit girl', only Kasumi would come down.

Inuyasha lay deep into the ground twitching. The spell hadn't worn off yet. Koga pointed his finger at him and laughed tauntingly.

"We're warning you two…" Kasumi said sternly. Her and her mother left.

After they were out of sight, Inuyasha was able to stand up again. Him and Koga stared at each other angrily for a good amount of time. Finally they turned their backs to each other.

Inuyasha said quietly, "Congrats to your new addition."

"Thanks," Koga replied in a humble tone.

"I mean, thanks for screwing my daughter…"

Koga turned back around and got in a fighting stance. "What did you just say, mutt-face?!"

"You heard me flea-bag!" Inuyasha screamed. He got in a fighting stance as well.

"Do you wanna fight?!"

"Bring it on!"

"Sit boy!" a voice called out.

Once again Inuyasha was on the ground.

"What was that for?!" he asked. "I didn't even touch him!"

"You were about to!" Kagome argued. She helped him back up.

Koga looked next to Kagome where Kasumi stood. She had her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot. He could tell she was mad.

"Let's go," she said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They later arrived to the previous spot where Kasumi found Naraku and Hojo. Just as they thought. Hojo stood in front of Naraku. He had a blank expression on his face. But they had two others who were joining them. Kohaku and a little girl. Inuyasha and Kagome identified the girl as Kanna.

Inuyasha whispered to Kasumi, "I thought you got everyone associated with him."

Kagome realized something and explained, "Remember Inuyasha, Kanna is nothing. It's as if she's not even here."

Kasumi got chills up her spine. She said, "That kid's really starting to freak me out."

"Kasumi," said Naraku. "We meet again."

Kasumi growled. "I'm warning you Naraku. You better let Kohaku and Hojo go."

"And why would I want to do that?"

She took out the Shikon Jewel. "Then it's back in the Jewel for good."

"You set me free once, you'll do it again."

"Shut up, Naraku!" Inuyasha cut in. "We're getting real tired of your stupid games."

"Inuyasha," Naraku turned to him. "How was it with Kikyo? I heard you were with her for a while."

Kagome looked at him with fury. "That's where you were for two weeks?!"

"There's no time for this, Mom," said Kasumi. "Naraku, you're going in the Jewel."

"Surrender the Sacred Jewel," Naraku demanded. "Or say goodbye to your little sunshine."

Kasumi stared at him in confusion. Then she saw him. In Hojo's arms, he held Tatsune.

"How did you get him?" Kasumi asked through grit teeth.

Naraku moved aside and revealed Hakkaku. He was out cold. Koga tried to run to his son and comrade, but Kanna blocked his way. She began to take a bit of his soul to warn him of the consequences. Kasumi grabbed him and moved him out of the way. She could see that Koga had gotten weaker.

"Leave them out of this!" Inuyasha yelled.

Naraku grinned. "Hand me the Shikon Jewel."

"Never!" Kasumi replied angrily.

"Kill him," Naraku ordered.

Hojo nodded taking out a small dagger in his shirt. "Yes, Master Naraku."

"No!" Kasumi screamed. She ran to Hojo and knocked the knife out of his hands.

This was her chance. She summoned the Jewel's powers and took out all evil from Hojo. In doing so, she began to also take Kohaku's.

Naraku extended his arm and made a grab for the Jewel. Kasumi still had strength and warded him away.

Hojo then shook his head. The evil was drained. He jerked his head in all directions and wondered where he was. Koga quickly knocked him out, taking the baby from his grasp.

"There," he said victoriously.

Naraku tried to make another attempt to grab the Shikon Jewel, but Koga blocked him, jutting his arm straight through his chest. Koga screamed out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Koga, no!" Kasumi cried out worriedly.

He was in a lot of pain. Kasumi let the Jewel go back inside her body as she rushed to Koga's side.

Naraku extended his arm once more and tried to grab the baby. Kasumi didn't take notice until the last second. Luckily, Inuyasha took action and cut Naraku's arm off with his Tetsusaiga. He began to use his Wind Scar, but Naraku sensed the danger. Him and Kanna fled. He left Kohaku there. Enough evil had been drained to a point where it was beyond repair.

There goes a fine servant, Naraku thought; disappointed.

Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga back in its sheath. He turned around to see Kasumi and Kagome comforting Koga. Luckily the baby was unharmed. But he was crying very loudly. Apparently, the baby noticed the danger and knew one thing to do, and that was to cry it all out.

Kagome took Tatsune in her arms and began to rock him back and forth, trying to shush him. Kasumi ripped a good amount of her shirt off and applied pressure to Koga's wound. He started screaming just as loud as his son.

Inuyasha knelt down next to Kasumi and asked, "Is he okay?"

"Does it look like he's okay?!" Kasumi screamed.

Tears fell from her eyes onto Koga's cheek. He had enough strength to bring his hand up to her face and wipe away the wetness from her face. Kasumi overlapped her hand with his and tilted her head into it, still applying pressure to the wound.

Kohaku came up behind Kasumi. He told her, "I could give the last of my life energy to help the wolf demon."

Kasumi turned around. "Kohaku, no."

"It's the only way he'll live. Besides, it's the least I could do after releasing me from Naraku's evil. I remember now. I remember everything about my sister. Naraku didn't erase all of my memories. But I can't live with them any longer."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked to Kohaku with sympathy. Tatsune stopped crying. Silence settled in.

Kohaku pressed his hand against Koga's wounded chest. His life was being drained, and Koga's wound disappeared. Soon enough, Kohaku disappeared as well. He was gone…

"Rest in peace, Kohaku," Kasumi said to herself.

The group decided to go back to their hut. None of them talked the entire way. But when they get home, they'd get a surprise of a lifetime.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha and the others walked into the hut. Sango lay with a baby in her arms. Miroku sat next to her. They all gasped.

"Sango! You had your baby!" Kagome said excitedly.

Sango smiled. "Yes, I did."

Kagome went into a pout. "And I missed it. I feel so bad now."

"It's perfectly fine, Kagome," said Miroku. "Kaede handled everything just fine."

"Well what is it?" Inuyasha asked as he set Hojo down gently on the ground. (He was still knocked out.)

Kasumi nodded. "Yeah. A boy or a girl?"

Sango looked at her child and said, "A baby girl."

They heard the newborn yawn and they all felt warmhearted. She seemed like a content little one. Tatsune on the other hand seemed to be a bit more reckless.

"We decided to name her Akira," Miroku announced.

Everyone surrounded the newborn. Kagome brought Tatsune to Akira and said, "Happy Birthday..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Later Kasumi and Kagome held a meeting at the bone-devouring well. Neither of them looked happy, so the others were worried.

"We've decided to go back to the present days now," said Kasumi.

Kagome sighed. "And we will not be returning…" she said solemnly.

Everyone gasped.

"What do you mean you're not coming back?!" Inuyasha asked.

Kasumi explained, "It's just too dangerous for Tatsune and myself to be here. I knew this would happen, and so now, we have to leave."

Shippo cried out, "No! You can't go!"

Koga approached Kasumi and kissed her on the lips. "Will I ever see you or my son again?"

Kasumi couldn't fight back her tears. Her voice choked as she said, "I don't know…"

Inuyasha then asked, "I'll be able to visit, right?"

"I'm sorry, Dad, but no," Kasumi replied. "I've decided to seal the well. Tatsune must never know about this era, about being a wolf and dog demon, nothing! Not even know about his father, grandfather, or anyone else!" Kasumi said.

Her crying became uncontrollable. Kagome tried to comfort her. Tatsune began to whimper. Soon enough, the others felt tears come as well. This very well could be the last time they'll see Kagome, Kasumi, or Tatsune.

"We will miss all of ye," said Kaede.

Kasumi handed her mother Tatsune as she tossed Hojo over her shoulders. With one final goodbye, the four leaped into the well.

Miroku, Sango, Akira, Shippo, and even Kirara and Kaede went back to the hut without another word.

Inuyasha and Koga stared at the well.

"I didn't even get a chance to say I loved her," Inuyasha said aloud. He meant to say it to himself, but it slipped.

"Tell who?" Koga asked curiously.

"Either of them."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked back at Koga. "You said my name right."

"Yeah… I'm not in the mood to make wise-cracks," Koga replied.

"Thanks… Koga…"

With that, Inuyasha and Koga went their separate ways…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter's kinda sad. But it's not the end!! If anyone here thinks it's the end, you must be pretty damn stupid. Just teasin'. Heh, I guess Kikyo (in my fan-fic.) was right. With every birth, there's a death. Sango's baby was born, but Kohaku also lost his life. Horrible way to put it, but, you know. I had to carry out the saying somehow. (( cries )) Poor Kohaku! He was so cool! Not when he was evil, but you know what I mean! I can't believe I killed him off. Damn my sick and twisted mind. And damn Naraku! I'm saying damn too much aren't I? Well, I gotta get going. Time for bed. I've been doing an awful lot of writing past midnight, so yeah. Oyasumi-nasai!


	5. True Lies

Haha! I made my first anime music video! It's an Inuyasha one that goes to the song First Date by Blink 182. It's okay I guess. But it's a good start. Jeeze, I never realized how hard they are to make… anyway, let's get it started!

Chapter 5: True Lies

Tatsune stood staring at his High School. Shaking his head, he approached it. He hated school. He didn't mind the academics. It was the people that bothered him.

"Goodie," he said lacking in enthusiasm, "another wonderful day at the greatest school on Earth."

"Tatsune!" a high pitched voice called out to him.

Tatsune froze. "Oh no…"

The high pitched voiced young woman approached Tatsune, giving him a hard SMACK on the back. Tatsune's body lurched forward, keeping balance. He grunted and glared back at the girl.

"Tatsune you're such a silly boy," she said happily. "You forgot to call me last night."

"Hm, silly me," Tatsune replied sarcastically.

The girl giggled. "You're such a joker. I'll see in you fifth period. Bye!"

She disappeared inside the school building. Tatsune gave a sigh of relief. He absolutely hated Sakura more than any other person in the school.

"Yo, Higurashi!" a young man's voice could be heard this time.

Tatsune froze once more. He recognized that voice. The voice of the school bully. And he was his favorite to pick on.

"Come on, Hiroshi," said Tatsune. "I'm not in the mood today."

"Too bad," Hiroshi replied. He smirked and asked, "So… what are you and your old man gonna do for the Father-Son school picnic this weekend? Whoops, I forgot, you ain't got an old man."

Tatsune tensed and glared at Hiroshi. Hiroshi began circling around him making comments about his family.

"Is your Daddy gone 'cause your mommy's a hooker? I'll tell you what. I'll give her a couple bucks if she lets me do it doggy-style," Hiroshi said tauntingly.

That was the last straw. Tatsune clamped his fists tight and swung one hard at Hiroshi's face. People a few feet away could hear a cracking sound. After some school kids heard the thud from Hiroshi hitting the ground, they surrounded the two. All of a sudden they could be heard chanting, "Fight, fight, fight, fight."

Hiroshi stood back up, wiping some blood off of his chin. He smirked and tried to swing one at Tatsune. Tatsune effortlessly blocked the attack with one hand in his pocket, and the other holding the large fist. He tightened his grip on Hiroshi's fist until he started screaming. Soon, Tatsune's claws dug deep into his hand. Blood started to drip to the concrete. The school bell tone sounded for the students to report inside the building. Tatsune let go of Hiroshi's fist and proceeded on. Hiroshi tenderly held his injured hand and stared at Tatsune.

"That guy's a freak," he said aloud. "A total freak!"

Before Tatsune even made it to the door, the principal stood in front of him. He had his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot. Tatsune sighed and walked past him. He knew where he had to go. To the dreadful principal's office.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The principal sat in his chair in his office. He leaned back and set his hands on his plump belly. He sighed and leaned forward again. Tatsune wasn't paying attention. He was looking at his blood stained claws, wondering if he should lick it off.

"Tatsune!" the principal yelled.

Tatsune lifted his head up and looked at the head of the school.

The principal sighed. He explained rubbing his temples, "Tatsune, the school day hadn't even started and you already started a fight."

Tatsune stood up and pointed his finger at the man saying, "Mr. Mikao, he's the one who started it. Not me!"

Mr. Mikao stood up as well and replied angrily, "It doesn't matter who started it, young man! And don't raise your voice to me!"

Tatsune sat back down in defeat. He glared at the ground, crossing his arms. He knew he shouldn't argue with a principal, but today wasn't his best day in the world. Even if it just started.

Mr. Mikao exhaled calmly and sat back down as well. He said in a reasonable manner, "I'm sorry, Mr. Higurashi, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you for a week."

Tatsune threw his hands up and began to exit the room. "Fine by me. I hate this damn school anyway."

After the door slammed, Mr. Mikao winced, and reached for the phone. He was calling up Tatsune's mom to come and pick up her son. They also discussed some reasons for his behavior.

Mr. Mikao sighed. He said to himself, "I'm sorry, Tatsune. Deep inside, you're a good kid. A good kid… just like your mother was…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After Kasumi brought Tatsune home, he immediately went to the temple. Usually he goes there to have peaceful alone time. Something that's very sacred to him. Kasumi decided not to speak of the fight or the suspension. She was getting really worried, but didn't want to interfere with his problems, making him more angry.

Tatsune started to stare at the seal on the well. He had to find out what his mother and grandmother were hiding. He dug his nails under the wood and pulled with all his strength. Eventually, the top came off. Tatsune looked down hoping to see something spectacular, but, unfortunately he found nothing.

"Damn…" he said to himself. "Nothing…"

Just then he realized something. "There's gotta be something down there. Why else would they seal a well like this? There's no point."

Tatsune hopped in. All of a sudden he was taken somewhere unexpected. He looked and saw an array of colors and lights everywhere.

"Whoa! Where the hell am I?" he asked to himself.

He kept staring around him. This has to be a dream, he thought.

It was over. He was back. He began to climb out of the well but noticed something. He wasn't in the temple anymore.

Tatsune grunted. "Great. Now where am I?"

He hopped out of the well and began to explore this new found place. There were no towns, cities, roads, no civilization. Tatsune grinned.

"I like this place so far," he said to himself.

Just then he heard voices. He began to follow them. It brought him to a small hut. He could see a monk and someone, or something, else. The unknown man had long silver hair and dog ears.

"Wait a minute," Tatsune said, "my Mom has those ears, too… who is that guy?"

The man with the dog ears looked behind him. He saw a young man hiding in the bushes, staring at him.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" the monk asked.

Inuyasha turned around to the boy and walked toward him. Tatsune held his ground. He wasn't going to be a coward and flee. He felt the older man grab him by the back of his shirt and being hauled into the air.

"What do you think you're doing, spying on us like that?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

Tatsune replied, "I wasn't spying! I was exploring!"

Inuyasha grinned and grunted. "Exploring, huh? You some kind of outsider?"

"I don't know. I don't even know where I am."

"Sure you don't."

"Put me down you stupid mutt!" Tatsune demanded.

Inuyasha flared with anger. "What did you just call me?!"

Then he saw it. Eyes like Kasumi… ears like Koga… attitude of both of them…

"You heard what I called you!" he replied.

Inuyasha gave no comment. He gently put Tatsune down. The monk soon joined them.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? You don't usually let people get away with comments such as that," he said.

Inuyasha said, "Miroku, look real close. Do you see a resemblance between my daughter and Koga?"

Tatsune smoothed out his shirt and glared at the two. "I wanna know something right here and now! How come you have the same ears as my Mom?! Is there like, a long bloodline we don't know about?!"

Miroku asked, "May I ask the name of your mother?"

"Kasumi. Why do you wanna know?" Tatsune replied.

The two men were dumbfounded. They both became speechless.

"Because Kasumi is my daughter," Inuyasha explained. "Is she here with you?"

Tatsune shook his head. "No. She doesn't even know I'm here. Wherever 'here' is."

"You're in the Feudal Era, buddy," Inuyasha replied; smiling. "I'm your grandfather."

"Feudal Era?! Grandpa?! This is getting too weird!" Tatsune screamed. "This has GOT to be a dream."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Tatsune, but it's very real. The well connects the present times with the Warring States Era," Miroku explained.

Just then Inuyasha caught a familiar scent. His expression turned angry as his arms crossed over his chest. Koga was approaching.

"Your daughter and the flea-bag clan is here," Inuyasha said to Miroku.

Miroku walked over to a group of three wolf demons and one human girl.

"Father! You're still alive!" the young woman exclaimed, jumping into Miroku's arms.

Miroku smiled and replied, "The Wind Tunnel hasn't gotten me yet."

"And I'm surprised. You're lasting a very long time."

"I know," Miroku replied. He brought his attention to the three wolf demons. "Thank you for escorting my daughter back to the hut."

Inuyasha then remembered that Tatsune was Koga's son.

"No problem. We handled those poison insects just fi--" Koga began.

Inuyasha cut him off and asked, "Hey flea-bag, do you know who this kid is?"

He jerked his thumb behind him and pointed to Tatsune. Tatsune sat on the ground licking dry blood from his claws. Koga approached the boy and kneeled down to him. He got a closer look and began to sniff him. Tatsune was becoming uncomfortable with such contact.

"Might I ask what the hell you're doing?" Tatsune asked.

Koga caught onto the scent. At first he didn't believe it, but after he looked closer he saw the big resemblance. There was only one way to find out without asking an awkward question.

Koga lifted his head to the sky and started to howl. Soon the other two wolf demons began to howl as well. Something overcame Tatsune. He tried to fight it, but some kind of instinct inside him caused him to howl as well. It was settled.

"Damn, what the hell was that?" Tatsune asked after everyone had stopped. He couldn't believe what he just did.

Koga had a huge smile across his face. "Tatsune!"

Tatsune gave him a strange look. "Yeah… Wait, how'd you know my name?"

"You're… you're my son…" Koga replied. He looked back to the other two wolf demons and said, "Did you hear that, Nagi and Ginta? This is my boy!"

Tatsune's jaw dropped to the ground. His grandfather was nuts, and his father was a nutcase. But… he knew who they were. This whole time, his mother told them they all died. But she lied… the one person whom he thought he could trust lied about the most important thing in the world to him.

Tatsune stared at Koga. He hugged him tightly and cried out, "You really are my father! I knew you weren't dead!"

Koga wrapped his arms around Tatsune and started to get deep in thought. He had his boy, now if only he could get his mate…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narf! End! Of this chapter… Sappy, crappy, and stupid, but, ya know.


	6. One Step Closer

Hmm… this time I gots nothing to rant about. It's the apocalypse! Heh. But seriously folks, I am going to put a lot of Linkin Park songs in this fan-fiction. I couldn't find too many songs from Meteora to put in here, so pretty much all of them are gonna be from Hybrid Theory. Do keep in mind that I do not own any of Linkin Park's songs. It's easier to just say that here and now to save all kinds of 'Disclaimer' notes.

Chapter 6: One Step Closer to the Edge

Tatsune came bursting into the house. His red bandana came undone and fell over his left eye. Kasumi got startled. She looked up and thought he got into another fight. She walked up to him.

"Tatsune, are you covering a black eye with your bandana again?" she asked.

Tatsune resisted his mother's tender touch. He retied his bandana around his brown hair. His eyes glared daggers at his mother.

"You lied to me!" he yelled angrily, pointing a finger at her.

Kasumi stepped back. She tilted her head in confusion and asked, "What do you mean?"

"The one person I thought I could trust, has lied to me…" was Tatsune's only response. "What's there to live for now?"

Kasumi's eyes got wide. Before she could stop him, Tatsune ran to his room. Locking the door, he began to throw his belongings everywhere.

Kasumi banged on the door. She was worried he was about to commit suicide.

(( I cannot take this anymore. I'm saying everything I've said before. All these words they make no sense. I found bliss in ignorance. Less I hear the less you say. You'll find that out anyway. Just like before…))

"Honey I know you're angry at me, but why? What's the matter?" she asked.

Tatsune paused and sat on the bed. He held his head in his hands and stared at his feet. Slowly but surely, he caught his breath, and began to calm down. He'd never been angry at his mother before. This was a new sensation for him. One that he absolutely hated.

"Mom… the well…" he replied.

Kasumi gasped. The well!

(( Everything you say to me. Takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break. I need a little room to breathe. 'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break. ))

"Tatsune, you broke through the well?!"

"Mom, you could've told me the truth. I trusted you. Something I don't do very often. Why couldn't you do the same for me?"

"I was protecting you, Tatsune!"

"Protecting me from what?! A loving father?! An awesome grandpa?! What?!"

Oh no… Kasumi thought in her head. He met both of them…

(( I find the answers aren't so clear. Wish I could find a way to disappear. All these thoughts they make no sense. I found bliss in ignorance. Nothing seems to go away. Over and over again. Just like before… ))

Tatsune unlocked his door and opened it. He saw the worry in his mother's eyes. He felt heartbroken for her, and yet enraged.

"But why do I feel as if there's something else missing?" he asked quietly.

Kasumi sighed. She cupped her son's cheeks in her hands. She kissed his nose and said, "The truth. But I can't tell you everything now…"

"And why not?"

"Until I know someone is dead, you cannot go back," Kasumi replied.

(( Everything you say to me. Takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break. I need a little room to breathe. 'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break. ))

Kasumi left. She was headed toward the temple. Tatsune followed.

"What are you hiding from me?" he asked; irritated.

Kasumi turned and said, "Nothing!"

Tatsune could see she wasn't telling him the truth.

"I'm not going to let you see, hear, speak, or breathe the evil inside this well," she told him nailing new boards to the top. "My mother kept me away from here for a long time, but it was a bad idea that I decided to go. Never again must you enter this death trap."

(( Shut up when I'm talkin' to you! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up when I'm talkin' to you! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!! I'm about to break! ))

"Mother, tell me the truth! Who am I?" he asked angrily.

Kasumi turned back around and replied, "You are my fifteen year old, teenage, son. Nothing more. You're just a normal boy!"

"And what if I'm not?"

"Then join the club! Trust me, I know what it's like to be different."

"Never again will I trust you, mommy dearest," Tatsune replied coldly.

He left without another word. Kasumi dropped the hammer and crumbled to her knees. She had lost the trust of her son. Lost her loyalty to him.

"That's it… I've failed as a parent," she said to herself. "Damn you, Naraku! If you would've died a long time ago, none of this would've happened!!"

Uncontrollable tears made their way down Kasumi's cheeks. She summoned the Sacred Jewel. She thought about crushing the cursed thing. This was the thing that brought her and her family into this mess, so to end it, why don't she just destroy it?

"Oh yeah," she said with a short chuckle. "I'd die…"

(( Everything you say to me. Takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break. I need a little room to breathe. 'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break. ))

Kasumi let the jewel retreat back into her body. She sat there thinking for a good amount of time. Finally, she wiped dry tears from her face, stood up, and proceeded back home. She may have lost trust in her son, but it still wasn't too late to make things right…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short chapter, I know, but don't blame me. Blame my crummy ideas.


	7. Deep Longings

Alright. I have kept this off for long enough. Time to update. Now, I am already thinking about finishing this up. One, maybe two more chapters should do. If not, and it happens to be more, my apologies. I know ya'll truly are getting tired of me writing this thing and so am I. Yeah, this chapter may be kinda boring. Not much action, and it's just about Inuyasha and the gang missing Tatsune, Kagome, and Kasumi. And vise-versa. Linkin Park's "With You" is in here and take note: I do not own the band or the song. So there!

Chapter 7: Deep Longings

Inuyasha stood at the foot of the well, staring. He couldn't help but look way down deep into the abyss, maybe wondering if his daughter was glancing back. Now could be his chance to go through. But what if Kasumi doesn't agree with his actions? What if she'll hate him for forever?

Sighing, he decided to force himself to leave. But the well kept tugging at him like some magnetic force. He looked hungrily at the bone-devouring well. He could jump in, at least visit the house to smell Kasumi's sweet scent, and maybe Kagome's if she still lived there, and then leave. But if Kasumi was there, and she caught onto his scent, things could get ugly. But what if--?

"Mutt-face! Back away from the well!"

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by Koga. He growled back in response.

"Don't even play, flea-bag!" Inuyasha replied, turning to him. "You know you thought of going through."

"Pssht, I can't even get on the other side," Koga pointed out; bluntly.

"No duh! But you were imagining it! Don't lie!" Inuyasha said.

Koga didn't reply. He simply sat with his back against the well and closed his eyes. Inuyasha then realized that the depression mark in the ground must've been from Koga.

"So, what, do you come and sit here everyday or what?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

Koga opened one eye and glanced at him. "What do you care?"

Inuyasha glanced back and said, "Just curious. You don't have to bite my head off or anything. I miss them just as much as you do…"

Koga sighed. "Inuyasha… Tatsune, he-- he grew."

"That's what kids do, ya moron!" Inuyasha pointed out.

"Shut up! What I meant was… well, I dunno. I mean, the last time I saw him, he was barely bigger than my forearm, and now, now he's…"

Inuyasha sighed as well. "Yeah… I know what you mean. I mean, I didn't meet Kasumi 'til she was nearly fourteen, but from that time to when she met you," Inuyasha twinged and calmed down again, "she turned into quite the young lady…"

"She's a beautiful girl," Koga replied. "I wonder how she looks now…"

(( I woke up in a dream today, to the cold of the static. Put my cold feet on the floor. God I'm about yesterday. Remembering, I'm pretending to where I'm not anymore. A little taste of hypocrisy and I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react. Even though you're so close to me, you're still so distant. And I can't bring you back ))

Inuyasha headed toward the direction of the village where he now lived in. Well, small village. It consisted only of Miroku and his family, Inuyasha, and an empty house which would've been Kasumi's.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kasumi paused at the temple doorway. She stared at the well for a good amount of time. She walked back to it and stared into the darkness. Tears clouded her vision and soon escaped her eyes and into the well. She wondered if her father or Koga would be on the other side, see her tears, and come for her. But she told them not to. She knew they would obey her. Besides, Koga couldn't go through. She cried more realizing her thoughts were distant fantasies. Fantasies unable to be reached. Naraku was still alive. She couldn't go back…

(( It's true, the way I feel. Was promised by your face. The sound of your voice, painted on my memories. Even if you're not with me, I'm with you. -- You, know I see, keeping everything inside.-- With you. -- You, know I see, even when I close my eyes-- ))

Thinking back, Kasumi wasn't totally surprised that they haven't come for her. After all the drama she's caused. After almost killing her father, running away, problems with Naraku, and those types of things. She'll never forget any of it… She knew they've forgiven her, but she hasn't forgiven herself. Or maybe they were lying to her… she didn't know…

(( Hit you and you hit me back. We fall to the floor. The rest of the day stands still. A fine line between this and that. When things go wrong, I pretend the past isn't real. I'm trapped in this memory, and I'm left in wake of the mistake, slow to react. Even though you're so close to me, you're still so distant. And I can't bring you back… ))

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ayame stood before Koga questioning him constantly. She made sure no one from their tribes were spying. She began to get real "touchy-feely" with him whilst asking questions about Kasumi.

"Koga, she's not coming back," she stated. "Get it through your head! This violates so many things! Number one, she's only one quarter demon, number two, she's a DOG demon, number three, I am still in love with you!"

Koga didn't keep eye contact with her. He kept nudging off all her touches or embraces. He was depressed. He missed her…

"Ayame, shut up about it. I love her, okay? Nothing you do or say can change that…" Koga said quietly.

Ayame looked down. She let her hands fall to her sides. She asked forlornly, "Koga… did you ever love me? At all?"

Koga paused. He bit his lower lip and replied, "No… No I didn't…"

That was all Ayame needed. She straightened up and stormed off. She truly loved him deeply, but he had fallen for… for a… a DOG!!

Damn you Koga, she thought angrily, DAMN YOU!!!

(( It's true, the way I feel. Was promised by your face. The sound of your voice, painted on my memories. Even if you're not with me, I'm with you. -- You, know I see, keeping everything inside.-- With you. -- You, know I see, even when I close my eyes-- ))

Sango and Akira sat together making dinner for Inuyasha and Miroku. While they were waiting for the water to boil, they began talking.

"Inuyasha's grandson was pretty cute," Akira said.

Sango sat next to her and replied, "Oh really? Don't tell your father. He'll be furious."

"Yeah, I know," Akira said, "but don't we need another heir? I mean, what if I get sucked in by my Wind Tunnel earlier than him…"

"Akira! Don't say that!" Sango hissed.

"I'm sorry, Momma. But I can't help but think about it…"

Sango sighed. She explained more to herself than Akira, "Everyday I pray that your Father lives to see another day… that Wind Tunnel is gonna kill us both, truly…"

"I wouldn't worry about it, Mom," said Akira. "Dad's not gonna go down without a fight."

Sango kept silent. The exact reason why she didn't want to be bound to him was the fear of his death. She fought back tears that pricked the back of her sockets, and Akira just stared at her.

Akira then stood up to go back into their home. She sat down by her bed area. Looking down at her right hand, she began to play around with the prayer beads sealing the powers of the wind. Since she wasn't much older than fifteen, she knew she had a lot of time before it would consume her, and didn't worry so. It was her father that bugged her. Her father was her best friend. She loved spending time with him. Even more than spending time with Koga's wolves.

(( No, no matter how far we come. I can't wait to see tomorrow. No matter how far we come I, I can't wait to see tomorrow ))

Tears escaped her eyelids. Hugging herself, she sobbed. She needed Miroku to come back from the bone eater's well visit so she could tell him how much she loved him. Akira didn't want a day to go by that she didn't tell her father how much she adores him, for his time was almost up, and didn't want a guilt-trip and regretting the fact that she didn't say that she loved him. She heard oh too many times how much Inuyasha regretted not saying he loved Kasumi or Kagome, and didn't want to possess that feeling.

Akira forced herself to stop crying. Suddenly she heard Inuyasha's voice. And when there's Inuyasha's… there's…

"Daddy!" Akira cried out as she ran outside.

Miroku turned and smiled before being tackled down in a huge glomp from his daughter. He soon frowned as he found out she was crying. He quickly sat up and tilted Akira's chin up so she could look at him.

"Sweatheart, what's the matter?" he asked worriedly.

"Daddy," she replied, "I don't want you to leave me… I love you so much! You can't die!"

Soon enough, she tightly wrapped her arms back around Miroku and cried into his chest.

Miroku set his staff on the ground and wrapped his own arms around Akira. Inuyasha and Sango just stood there helplessly watching. Sango wanted so badly to join them, but knew it was just between them.

Inuyasha began to feel really uncomfortable and left without warning. He decided enough was enough. He was going to visit Kasumi whether she liked it or not.

(( With you. -- You, know I see, keeping everything inside.-- With you. -- You, know I see, even when I close my eyes-- ))

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, random note: I realize Ayame is strangely very much out of character, or at least, I think… I've never seen a single episode with her in it, so, I can't say I really know how she acts. All I know is that her and Koga are really stubborn and stuff. And that when she was little, Koga made some sort of promise to marry her, and found out he didn't anymore, or, I DON'T KNOW! Help me out here people!

Speaking of out-of-character-ness…. Yes! I know! Everyone's really out of character and I'm sorry! Lately, I haven't been caring much… so… yeah… But, um, review!


	8. Follow Your Nose

Chapter 8: Follow Your Nose

The next day Kasumi arrived late to work. Papers flew in from other cubicles around her as she ran through the halls. She was abruptly stopped by her boss. She could tell he was angry.

"Heh… I can explain," she said quickly, looking into his flared expression.

"Kasumi, you've been late seven times this month," he replied. "I'm surprised I'm not firing you right now."

Walking past him to her office, Kasumi pushed her finger into his chest lightly and explained, "Because I'm your best worker and you love me."

Staring back at her, he knew she was right. He did love her. Too much maybe…

"Alright, Mr. Song, I've got an idea to promote that new video game. I contacted the company and they said that if we can connect with some really good anime artists, we could advertise it," Kasumi explained whilst shutting the door to her office after her boss.

Mr. Long glanced back at her. He chuckled and replied, "Kasumi, I said a million times, call me Kevyn. And speak in English. I may be the president of a Japanese Advertising Company, but I'm still having trouble with the language."

He paused for a moment and slipped an arm around her shoulder. "Besides, the accent in your voice when you speak it, is sexy…"

Kasumi nudged his arm off and replied, "I'll speak English, and call you Kevyn, but don't go so far as to making physical contact with me."

Kevyn growled in frustration and said, "Kasumi, how long have we been going out?"

"We haven't been going out at all!" Kasumi hissed in response. "But we've known each other for over a decade. We're friends. Kay?"

"When are we going to be more than friends?"

"Never. I'm spoken for."

"I don't see a ring," Kevyn grabbed Kasumi's wrist and pointed to her ring finger. "And, you're not dating anyone. How can you be spoken for?"

Kasumi yanked her hand back and replied, "I can't explain. Just leave it at that."

But Kevyn wouldn't stop. He grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her really close to him. Before Kasumi had a say in what he was doing, he quickly pressed their lips together. Kasumi tried to hit him as he slid his tongue in her mouth, but he caught her hands in mid-air.

Kasumi was finding it hard to breathe. She was in so much shock at the moment that she couldn't use her strength correctly. She just had to wait until it was over as Kevyn gently moved his hands up her skirt, etching it closer and closer to her crotch.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha sniffed his surroundings as he roamed around the city in the present times. He had borrowed a hat that he snatched from a random man. He was searching for Kasumi, and wanted to find her ASAP.

Her scent became stronger when he reached a tall building in the heart of town. Shrugging, he entered. The interior was almost a little too much for him. He had to get upstairs, but how?

"Excuse me, miss?" Inuyasha stopped a woman going into an elevator. "How do I get up there?"

He pointed to the upper level of the building. The woman paused for a moment before grabbing Inuyasha by his kimono, jerking him inside the unknown contraption.

"What the Hell?" he asked angrily.

The impatient woman explained, "This is the way to go up. I'm late for a meeting and am frustrated. Sorry…"

Inuyasha snorted in response. He knew she really wasn't.

The elevator doors opened and Inuyasha followed Kasumi's scent. Unfortunately, he wasn't on the right floor, and had to go down be approximately two floors.

When he finally got to Kasumi's office. He smiled triumphantly. But something wasn't right. He could sense fear from her inside. He was afraid to open the door, but did and saw something horrific.

Inuyasha watched as he saw Kasumi's arms flailed in the air trying to hit the man and saw him jam his tongue down her throat. His top absolutely blew when the unidentified man stuck his hand up her skirt.

Without even thinking, Inuyasha approached the guy from behind him and grabbed his shirt. With close to all his might, he threw the man into the wall, making a huge indentation in it.

Kasumi gasped for air as she stumbled back onto her desk. She watched as she saw her Father pick Kevyn back up and socked him in the face. She cringed as she heard Kevyn's jaw bone crack.

"What the Hell were you doing with my daughter?!" Inuyasha asked furiously, standing over the bleeding man.

Kevyn simply smirked as he spit the blood from his mouth out onto Kasumi's office floor. But Inuyasha wouldn't have it. He quickly grabbed him by the shirt collar and yanked him up to eye-level. Kevyn didn't seem to be frightened at all.

"We weren't doing anything, Mr….. Kasumi's Dad," he said, still keeping a sly grin. "Didn't you know? We're married."

Kasumi couldn't believe her ears. That wasn't true!

Inuyasha glared daggers before socking him again. "You liar! She wouldn't stoop so low as to ditch Koga!"

Kasumi quickly ran up to her Father and pulled at his kimono sleeve. He didn't budge. He just kept glaring at Kevyn. Finally, he followed Kasumi as he heard people coming to the scene. He caused this era a big commotion before, and he wasn't about to let that happen again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Kasumi and Inuyasha finally made it home, she didn't say anything. She just stared until finally, she slapped him on the shoulder.

Inuyasha flinched and rubbed his tender arm. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

"Don't pull that stunt again!" She said, pointing an angry finger at his face.

"Hey!" Inuyasha argued in defense. "He was practically raping you! Or were you two truly married?!"

"No… we weren't… and thanks… If I wasn't so shocked… I prob'ly would've solved it myself… But--" Kasumi was cut off in mid-sentence when Inuyasha brought her into a hug.

He tightened his grasp around her. He missed her so much. He was surprised she didn't do anything first. But now wasn't the time for sappy reunion-ness. He gently pulled away and put his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. She wasn't angry anymore. She looked sad. And frightened.

"Are you okay, kiddo? He didn't try to hurt you, did he?" Inuyasha asked tenderly. He felt as if he were speaking to a child, but Kasumi had grown since they last met. She seemed more mature, physically, and maybe mentally.

Kasumi bit her lip to fight back tears. "Oh Daddy… he does that to me all the time… and I can't do anything, or I'd be fired. And, since he's the business owner, he can use all kinds of things against me."

Inuyasha growled. "That's not the Kasumi I know. You should've done something anyway. Why didn't you, really?"

"Because… I love him… in a way…" Kasumi replied, looking down.

Inuyasha's ears tweaked on their own underneath his ball-cap. "You… what…? Do you know how pissed off Koga's gonna be?! As much as I dislike him, he really loves you. Sickening about how devoted he is… but…"

He couldn't finish his statement. He knew he felt the same way about Kagome. Kagome?!

Kasumi seemed to know. "In case you're wondering, Mom's not to far. She's close enough to your scent range. Go look for her," she said.

"But what about--"

"I'll be fine. Go. But first…" Kasumi ordered.

She quickly brought Inuyasha into a giant glomp, almost knocking him to the ground.

"It's great to see you again, Daddy…"

Inuyasha nodded in response. He quickly left to find his mate.

Kasumi on the other hand, decided to go to the Feudal Era. She needed to see Koga immediately. After what she'd been through with Kevyn, she knew now would be the best time to inform him. After all… she was glad she sent her father off to her mother. She didn't want Inuyasha to catch onto another scent. But what was it…?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooh! Cliffy-ness! Yeah… I had a dream about this before… actually, it was different, and it will be put into a later chapter, but yeah… I guess I decided to make the story longer again. I bet you guys can already guess what's goin' on, but still… (( big smile )) Heh, I used my cousin's name in here. Since he's a jerk, I wouldn't be surprised if he actually would try to rape a girl. But yeah… DON'T TELL HIM! His last name was changed, so there. And, there was a point to this chapter. Most would think that there wasn't, but there is! Just, wait until later chapters. You'll see…


	9. Hate, Love, and Fear

Eep! Internet access, being taken… AWAY!! (( cry cry )) This sucks ass, man. No fair. (( cough )) okay… getting off topic here. Um… yeah… this chapter's gonna be a little dramatic. So yeah… Here you go! This chapter may be a little rated "R" for rape and stuff, so, yeah, you have been warned.

Chapter 9: Hate, Love, and Fear

Kasumi watched her Father leave in the other direction. She could tell he was pretty worried about her. But, she didn't want, or need any drama. Checking her watch, she began to head to the bone eater's well.

"Hm, Tatsune should've been back from the Skate Park by now," Kasumi said to herself. "I wonder if he went back to the Feudal Era…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent to her house. He slowly looked over the tall building and whistled.

"Wow, she really made out good this time," he said as he walked to the front porch.

He could hear Kagome playing music and singing along (horribly, too, if I might add) and seemed to be cleaning for the scent of lemons and pine filled Inuyasha's nose.

Without care, Inuyasha opened the door and proceeded inside. He looked around and saw lots of pictures scattered about the walls and shelves. Most of them were pictures of Kasumi from when she was younger. In the majority of the pictures she was in, she wasn't smiling. Same with the pictures Tatsune was in. In fact, in all the pictures he was in, he was frowning. Inuyasha imitated Tatsune's frown when he noticed this.

Suddenly, Inuyasha noticed the music had stopped and felt eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. He turned his head and saw Kagome, with her jaw dropped, just staring at him. She looked older now. Much older than last time. And she looked kind of funny with yellow rubber gloves on her hands with a toilet scrubber held tightly in one.

"I--Inuyasha…" she mumbled, keeping still.

Inuyasha turned completely around to face her and smiled. "Hey."

Kagome dropped the toilet scrubber and ran to Inuyasha, almost tackling him in a hug. Inuyasha smiled, but frowned once more when she began crying. He wasn't sure if she was happy or sad. He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back.

"Inuyasha… I can't believe it's really you. Why are you here?!" she cried.

Her voice was shaky and muffled, but Inuyasha was still able to understand.

"Shh… Kagome, don't be sad. It's okay. I came because I missed you guys," he replied in a soft tone.

Kagome looked up to Inuyasha. He smiled back. She hadn't seen his soft smile in a long time. Usually, it's always a sneer, or a smirk. But this time, it was his true smile. It made her so happy to see it, she smiled back.

"Have you seen Kasumi?" Kagome asked as she laid her head against his chest.

Inuyasha scowled. "I did. Kagome, did you know about her 'relationship' with that blond guy in that one building?"

Kagome's head shot back up as worry filled her eyes. "You know about Kevyn?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I do. Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Say anything about what? That she's dating her boss?" Kagome asked.

"What? She's not dating him!" he replied.

Uh oh… he thought in his head. She doesn't know…

Kagome cocked her head to the side and said, "Inuyasha, they've been dating since she worked there."

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. "Forget it. What would you say if I asked if you wanted to come back to visit my time?"

Kagome's eyes lit up. "I would love to go!"

So they did…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kasumi took off her black high heels and trudged through the forest. She knew her work outfit wasn't a good one to be in when traveling to this era. Amazingly, nothing had changed.

The smell of wolves filled her sensitive nostrils. She knew she was close to Koga's wolf den. But the closer she got, the more she wanted to turn back and leave.

"Oh! I love him, but what would he say if I told him?!" Kasumi screamed at herself angrily.

"Hm? Sister? Is that you?!"

Kasumi jumped as her heart skipped a beat as a scratchy voice boomed throughout her eardrums.

She quickly turned around and scowled at the man saying, "Who do you think you are, scaring me like tha--"

Kasumi stopped in mid-sentence as she identified the scratchy-voiced wolf demon. "H--Hakkaku? Is… is that you?"

Hakkaku beamed a great smile as he called for the other wolf demon known as Ginta. "Ginta! It IS Kasumi! See? I told you!"

Ginta crawled out from behind a tree and stood there; stunned. "Hakkaku! It is her! Koga will be so happy to see you, Lady Kasumi!" he squealed.

Kasumi frowned and gulped. "Uhh… that depends on the news I'm going to give him…"

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged glances and stared at Kasumi. They asked at the same time, "What news?"

"Stick around for another exciting episode of, 'Kasumi's Life'," Kasumi replied as she trudged passed them to reach the den.

The two demons followed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile…

Naraku stood before his latest incarnation. He had lost all of his others and was finally able to create a new one.

"Shasne, respond to your name," Naraku demanded.

A nude man kneeling before Naraku lifted his faceless head and replied, "Yes, Naraku… how may I serve you?"

Naraku smirked and explained, "Kasumi has come back to the Feudal Era. You must find her deepest fear, and work your magic."

"Yes, Master Naraku," Shasne replied as he stood and exited the fortress.

Naraku smiled as his finest incarnation left. This incarnation had the ability to search through a person's mind, and find their biggest fear. He could shape-shift into anyone and anything and by using certain spells, can make the 'victim' relive their horrors.

Turning back, he called to another young man. "Tatsune, are you ready to fulfill your duties?"

"I am, Master Naraku. Say the word, and I'll fulfill any duty you please," Tatsune replied as he bowed before the evil half-demon.

"Good. Now, we must wait for Shasne's word," Naraku replied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Koga sat on a boulder in front of a small lake by the waterfall from the den. He was petting his resting wolves and listening to the soft sound of the waterfall crashing into the lake. It was such a quiet, peaceful time. No real danger has come up since Kasumi had left. But he still missed her.

As he was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice Kasumi's scent as she stood right behind him. The wolves stood and greeted Kasumi with a few happy, toothy smiles and licks to her hands. Koga was curious of the new visitor and turned to see who it was. He nearly lost his breath as he saw Kasumi standing before him, smiling. He quickly jumped from the boulder and brought her in a large hug.

"Kasumi! Is it really you?!" he asked, still keeping his tight grasp around her.

Kasumi wrapped her own arms tightly around him and cried, "Yes… yes it is, sweetie…"

Koga paused for a moment. He let go and grabbed her shoulders. Kasumi was confused as he started sniffing her carefully.

"Dammit… what's that smell…" Koga asked.

He took Kasumi in his arms and sat her on the boulder. He began sniffing her all over. The scent was strongest in between her legs. He removed her underpants and parted her legs, seeming frustrated.

Kasumi started to get really uncomfortable. He was catching onto to Kevyn's scent.

Koga suddenly licked the pocket between her legs and smiled up at her. Kasumi's cheeks turned pink as she felt a rush of arousal pass through her. She blinked and realized what he was doing.

"Hey… none of that. We just got back together," Kasumi said, smiling and narrowing her eyes at him.

Koga smirked and replied, "Hey, canines can get a better identification if they lick someone."

"Not there," Kasumi argued back.

"Yes huh!" he said. He then glared at her. "But somebody else has been here… Kasumi? Have you been mating with another man?"

Kasumi's eyes gaped wide open. She couldn't tell him about Kevyn's habit of raping her. Even worse… she couldn't tell him that she was pregnant with his child…

"Koga, I-- I can't say…" she said.

Koga let go of her legs and crossed his arms over his chest. He asked angrily, "What do you mean you can't say?! I'm your mate! Now tell me!"

Kasumi glared at him. "NO!"

True, Kasumi had come back to the Feudal Era to tell him, but she knew it would break his heart if she went through with it. Then again, it would hurt him more if she kept it from him.

All of a sudden, Koga grabbed Kasumi's wrists and pressed her back against the boulder. Her crawled on top of her and started sniffing her all over. His nose stopped at her lower stomach and he growled.

Kasumi watched Koga's head rise again to look her in the eye, and he was pissed. She hasn't ever witnessed such anger and hatred with her mate.

"You have a baby in there," he snarled between grit teeth.

Kasumi gulped as tears flowed from her eyes. "Koga… I really wish I could tell you what happened, but trust me, you're the only one I'd WANT to have a baby with."

Koga cocked his head to the side as the flared anger died down in his eyes. "What are you talking about? Please don't cry…"

He let go of one of her wrists to wipe away the salty tears running down to her neck. Something wasn't right…

"Koga… I didn't want to do it with him. He-- he forced me to… I didn't mean to be unfaithful to you…" Kasumi explained as more tears escaped her eyes.

Koga stared at her with his mouth gaped open. He gently crawled off of her and sat next to her. Grabbing one of her hands, he slid her onto his lap. He turned her head so he could look her straight in the eye.

"Are you telling me you were raped?" he asked sternly.

Kasumi paused, and nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry…"

Koga brought Kasumi in a tight embrace and rocked her from side to side as he listened to her sob. This was a serious offense. He only wished he was there to protect her…

"Don't cry, Kasumi," he told her softly. "I'll be here when the baby comes…"

Kasumi sniffled and looked up at him. "You will?"

"Yes, even if it's not mine, I still care, because it's yours. And I love you…" he replied. "Now, how 'bout we go into the wolf den. I wanna show you something."

"Oh? What?" Kasumi asked.

Koga chuckled slightly and answered, "One of my wolves just had pups. You wanna see?"

Kasumi smiled and nodded as she jumped off the boulder after Koga. She quickly grabbed her underpants on the ground and slipped them back on under her maroon skirt. She followed Koga to the den without realizing she left her high heels near the rock.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There had been a fight between two wolf demon clans. Koga and the rest of the clan had to fight back and bring back injured wolves/ wolf demons. He strictly instructed Kasumi to stay inside the den with the female wolves. So, she did as she was told…

A man was standing outside the den, completely nude. He had the same scent as Naraku, and Kasumi began to get frightened. She crawled into a corner of Koga's straw bed and hid behind some wolves who began to growl at the opening where he stood. Suddenly, the wolves who were guarding the front, got slaughtered. Blood splattered everywhere and faint whimpers could be heard. Kasumi was mortified. The poor wolves…

Kasumi began to tremble. She couldn't fight back. Not in her condition. But what she saw confused her. The man who entered the den, wasn't Naraku at all. It was someone even more surprising.

"Kevyn? Is that you? How did you get here?" she asked.

"That's not important," Shasne replied.

Shasne has disguised himself as Kevyn. Kevyn was Kasumi's deepest fear, but his actions made her even more scared.

Shasne pushed the protective wolves aside and stood before Kasumi. Reaching over to the wall, he grabbed a dagger Koga had made. He grasped it in his hand as he lowered himself to Kasumi. She spread her legs and pressed against her. Taking the dagger, he popped off all the buttons on her suit sweater, opened it, and began to cut open her undershirt.

Kasumi was paralyzed. She couldn't move to save her life. Was something controlling her nerves so she couldn't respond? Fear was reaching its highest level. She waited as "Kevyn" had her completely nude, and was pumping in and out of her harshly. He was hurting her!

She began to get so distracted with pain and fear, she didn't even notice Kevyn releasing the Shikon Jewel from her. He stopped and made his way with his prize. He left Kasumi bleeding, broken, and without her "life." Naraku was sure to be pleased with his work.

Kasumi no longer had paralysis, but her body refused to move. She was more violated than she thought she ever would be. This was horrible. He did something to her, and the baby.

He killed it… she thought in her head. He killed his own baby!!

The demon blood boiled inside her. For her Father, Tetsusaiga held in his demon blood. For Kasumi, it was the Shikon Jewel. But it was gone. And she was mad. VERY mad…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O.O ooh, scary. And long. Heh, review! Oh yeah! Quick random note. Shasne, is the initials for the title of this fic. Kuiya and I were talking about this one time, and said it sounded like an awesome name, so I decided to name the evil incarnation, Shasne. Hehe…


	10. Survival of the Sickest

Meh… I think I'm almost done with this lame fic. I write horrible fan-fictions. I don't even know why I continue. But yeah, enough of my ranting.

Disclaimers: I don't own Slipknot, or the song Wait and Bleed. I also do not own Inuyasha. There… Oh yeah. For the title of this chapter, "Survival of the Sickest," I do not own the song or the band Saliva. Name borrowed… Heh. (no part of that song is in the chapter, in other words…)

Chapter 10: Survival of the Sickest

Ginta was leaning on Hakkaku as they were returning from a short battle. Though it was short, it still wore them out. The two wolf tribes were equal in power.

All of a sudden, Tatsune stood before the wolf demon tribe. He seemed to be frightened. Koga walked up to his son and put his hands on his shoulders.

"What is it, son?" he asked.

Tatsune replied in between breathes, "Dad, it's Mom. She's hurt. Something happened to her."

(( I felt the hate rise up in me, kneel down and clear the stone of leaves. I wander out where you can't see. Inside my shell I wait and bleed. I felt the hate rise up in me, kneel down and clear the stone of leaves. I wander out where you can't see. Inside my shell I wait and bleed. ))

Koga didn't hesitate. He quickly ran into the wolf den where the scent of blood filled his nose. He looked down by the entrance and saw some of his wolves dead. Something had ripped through their flesh, like claws. The sight of that broke his heart. But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kasumi cry.

Looking up, Koga saw that she was covered in her own blood; naked. He ran to her side with complete and utter worry filling his features. He knelt by her side and grasped one of her hands. In a soothing tone, trying to hide his fear and simply sounding as calm as possible, he asked her what happened.

(( Goodbye! I wipe it off on a tile, the light is brighter this time. Everything is 3D blasphemy. My eyes are red and gold. The hair is standing straight up. This is not the way I pictured me. I can't control my shakes. How the hell did I get here? Something about this so very wrong. I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this. Is it a dream or a memory? ))

Kasumi quieted down and stared off into space. Her eyes looked mesmerized as her breathing became staggered. Her red eyes began to flash gold as her hair stood on end. Long claws were forming at her hands and a bushy tail poked out from behind her.

Koga was beginning to get even more frightened. He watched as Kasumi grew fur all over her body. A wolf-like snout was forming and when she smirked, her fangs could be seen under her glistening slobber. She looked like some sort of werewolf.

Kasumi stood and howled. It looked like she grew and extra two feet. She towered over Koga, but that changed when she slumped forward.

Koga stumbled backward as he watched his mate become a monster. What could've happened to turn her into this? Wait… there was only one way…

"Naraku's scent is still here… He must've taken the Shikon Jewel!" he cried outloud.

Kasumi turned on him. She pushed him back, sending him crashing into the rock wall, and left.

Wincing, Koga sat there in pain for a moment. She was strong… very strong… What was she planning on doing? He could hear some of the tribe trying to stop her, but to no avail.

"That's it," Koga grunted as he made a feeble attempt to stand back up. "I gotta tell mutt-face."

(( I felt the hate rise up in me, kneel down and clear the stone of leaves. I wander out where you can't see. Inside my shell I wait and bleed. ))

(inside Kasumi's mind)

Kasumi had no control over what was happening to her. She began to get worried. Seeing the fear in her mate's eyes frightened her. She would never mean to harm him, but she was powerless against the monster inside, and without meaning to, she shoved him.

Inside, Kasumi cried out for Koga. He couldn't hear her. This monster was taking her over. She could only watch in fear as she shoved away the members of the wolf demon tribe, injuring some with her long and sharp claws. She was leaving… but where was she going?

(end of Kasumi's mind thingy)

(( Get out of my head 'cause I don't need this, why didn't I see this? But I'm a victim of Manchurian candidate. I have sinned by just makin' my mind up and taking your breath away ))

Koga raced to Inuyasha's small village. His heart stopped when he saw Naraku arguing with him, Sango, and Kagome. Looks like he was too late… Or maybe not. Kasumi's scent was close. He cursed aloud and ran up to the three to warn them of her presence.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and turned his head toward Koga. He said, "What do you want, you mangy wolf?"

Koga grunted in response. "Inuyasha, there's something wrong with Kasumi. I saw her earlier and she--"

"She's right over there," Inuyasha finished for Koga, pointing in Naraku's direction.

Kasumi was hunched over behind Naraku. Naraku turned to see it was her. He was surprised to see her in this kind of form.

Kasumi straightened up and howled. She sent one of her large fists soaring to Naraku's face. He moved, only slightly, and dodged her hit. It was then he had realized he had underestimated her when she tackled him to the ground. She had his wrists pinned to the ground and was snarling. Some drool escaped her lips and fell on Naraku's cheek. Naraku quickly called on Tatsune, who was there with them, to get her off of him.

So, Tatsune, with all his might, shoved his mother off of Naraku. Koga, Inuyasha, and the others gasped in surprise.

"Naraku! You didn't take over my grandson's mind, did you?!" Kagome asked angrily.

Naraku stood and wiped the slobber from his face. He smirked and replied, "I did…"

Inuyasha growled and said, "You know, Naraku, that trick is starting to get really old…"

(( I felt the hate rise up in me, kneel down and clear the stone of leaves. I wander out where you can't see. Inside my shell I wait and bleed. I felt the hate rise up in me, kneel down and clear the stone of leaves. I wander out where you can't see. Inside my shell I wait and bleed. ))

Kasumi snarled at Tatsune and tried to attack him. Tatsune didn't seem to take notice, he didn't move. Inuyasha quickly stood in front of Tatsune protectively, and instead of getting Tatsune, she ran her claws into Inuyasha's stomach. Sango and Kagome cried out in worry.

Inuyasha pushed Kasumi's hand out of his gut and hunched over. Koga took action and tackled Kasumi to the ground. He then took her arms and twisted them behind her back. He sat on her lower back and asked Inuyasha if he was okay.

Inuyasha smirked and replied, "I'm fine. It didn't hurt that much."

"Don't even play that tough-guy game with me, mutt face," Koga said, half-smiling.

Inuyasha ignored this remark and turned to Tatsune. He said, "Tatsune, why did you decide to join forces with Naraku?"

Tatsune didn't answer. He simply went over to Naraku and whispered something in his ear. Naraku smirked and took out the Sacred Jewel. Using it, he summoned all of his incarnations, other demons, and instructed Shasne to summon his poison insects.

Inuyasha and the others' jaws dropped at they looked at all their opponents. This was going to be a hell of a battle. Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu, Inuyasha reached for his Tetsusaiga, and the others could just stand there helplessly. Koga would help, but he was too busy trying to restrain Kasumi so she wouldn't hurt anymore loved ones.

But soon enough, as Koga's glance took him to Kagura, he changed his mind. Letting go of Kasumi, he stood next to Inuyasha and glared at Naraku's "gang of monsters."

"Alright everyone, I released Kasumi. Be careful around her," Koga instructed.

Then the war broke loose. Naraku sent all of his demons on the gang. Kirara purred and turned into her larger demon form. She let Kagome come onto her back as she flew her away from danger. 

Inuyasha used the Wind Scar as Sango threw her large boomerang. Koga only had his fists and legs to help him. He didn't usually like to use his sword.

Kasumi ignored everyone but Naraku. He was her opponent. He had taken many things from her that she wanted back. And the only way to accomplish this, was if she destroyed him…

(( Goodbye! You haven't learned a thing. You haven't changed a thing. The flesh was in my bones. The pain was always free. You haven't learned a thing. You haven't changed a thing. The flesh was in my bones. The pain was always free. ))

Kasumi got on all fours and ran to Naraku from behind. Tackling him to the ground, she began to claw at him. Kagura turned away from Koga and saw this. Even though she knew he deserved it, she waved her fan and called out, "Wind Blades Dance!"

The wind blades shredded at Kasumi's body. Covered in blood, she ignored the pain. Her eye simply twitched as she glanced at Kagura, and continued to attack Naraku.

Naraku tried using the tainted Shikon Jewel to destroy Kasumi, but it didn't work. The jewel refused to harm her. He knew this couldn't be good…

Kasumi bit at Naraku's hand and released the Shikon Jewel from his grasp. She jumped off of him and ran toward the scurrying jewel. Grasping it in her mouth, she paused and noticed the winds were stirring up. And it wasn't because of Kagura. Something in the forest was causing this…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Akira and Miroku casually strolled on through the forest. They were searching for food so Sango could prepare dinner, but something wasn't right. They decided to turn back as they caught glance at demons coming from all over to one spot.

Just as they were doing so, Miroku felt something strange coming from his right hand. His worst nightmare was coming true…

"Akira! You must run!" he instructed his daughter.

When she noticed the change in winds and her father grasping his right hand, she gasped. "Father! The Wind Tunnel!"

Miroku nodded and replied, "Yes I know. You must run or the Wind Tunnel will consume you as well!"

Tears filled Akira's eyes. "But Daddy… I can't leave you…"

"You have to! I'm not going to lose my one and only daughter because of me! Now go!"

Uncontrollable sobs came from Akira. She began to turn and leave. A Wind Tunnel dome formed around Miroku. Her Father was leaving this world…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(( I felt the hate rise up in me, kneel down and clear the stone of leaves. I wander out where you can't see. Inside my shell I wait and bleed. I felt the hate rise up in me, kneel down and clear the stone of leaves. I wander out where you can't see. Inside my shell I wait and bleed. ))

The tainted Shikon Jewel went back to normal in the hands of Kasumi. And, so did she. She was embarrassed to be completely naked, but she was herself again and had control, had the Jewel of Four Souls, and knew Miroku was in danger. With all her might, she trapped every trace of Naraku's evil, including the demons, incarnations, and insects inside the jewel. As if they weren't enough, she trapped Naraku inside it, too. But she saw Miroku's Wind Tunnel dome and knew the fight wasn't quite over. But she didn't know any other way. If she or the others fought Naraku manually, it would be too late for Miroku. So… with the last strength she had… Kasumi shattered the Shikon Jewel, killing not only Naraku… but herself…

(( And it waits for you!! ))

Only Kagome saw that Kasumi had shattered the jewel since she had a bird's eye view. Inuyasha and the others thought she had a fainting spell since it took a lot of strength and power to trap things into the jewel. But as they heard Kagome shrieking, they knew something else had happened.

Kagome told Kirara to land so she could be by her daughter's side. She was sobbing loudly and the others had to see if Kasumi and Kagome were okay. What they saw shocked them.

Kagome held her daughter tenderly in her arms. Inuyasha kneeled down next to Kagome and tears filled his eyes. The scent of death filled his nose. Kasumi wasn't breathing… her heart had stopped… she was gone…

Tatsune shook his head and blinked; confused about everything that was happening. He saw his friends forming a small circle around someone. But he got worried when he heard his grandmother crying out for Kasumi's name and telling her to wake up.

He tried to push through the group, but Koga held his son back. He was crying as well.

"Dad, what's wrong with Mom?" Tatsune asked angrily.

Koga refused to answer. His eyes fell to the ground and Tatsune understood the situation. His mother was dead…

Tears started welling up in Tatsune's eyes. He backed up, horrified, and hurt. He refused to believe that she was gone. The one person in the world whom he truly trusted and loved, was gone… for good…

The shards of the jewel began to separate, flying every which way to the far ends of Japan. The same event that had happened when Kagome had shattered it the first time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Akira paused when the winds came to a halt. She turned and joy filled her eyes as she ran to her father. He was okay! He didn't die! But she couldn't celebrate just yet. She could see Miroku was troubled by something.

"Daddy? What's the matter?" she asked him. "You should be ecstatic that you're alive!"

"I am, Akira. But look," Miroku replied; pointing to the sky. "Those are shards of the sacred jewel. I could feel the energy from them. Something happened to Kasumi. We have to hurry to make sure she is okay!"

So they fled to the small village.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Koga sat on a boulder far from the others. He could not stop crying. His mate was gone thanks to Naraku. First it was his comrades, and now his mate. He didn't know her intentions of killing herself, or maybe the jewel had overloaded and exploded itself. These and other questions filled his mind.

Kirara, still in her large form, laid next to Sango. She watched helplessly as her master and friend cried into her fur. She looked over to Inuyasha, who was also crying, and trying to comfort the sobbing Kagome.

Tatsune told everyone that he wanted some alone time with his mother. He sat on the ground with his mother's head in his lap. Inuyasha removed the top part of his red kimono and wrapped it around Kasumi so Tatsune wouldn't have the disturbing image of his nude mother. But truly, he didn't care. The thought of her death distracted him from all other thoughts.

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard the sound of a certain jingling staff coming, along with footsteps. He looked up and saw Miroku and Akira coming toward them. He could tell they were both worried.

Inuyasha gently released Kagome from his arms and approached Miroku. He wiped his tear-streaked face and just stared at them.

Miroku was panting. In between breaths, he asked, "Is Kasumi okay? Akira and I had seen jewel shards in the sky."

Inuyasha shook his head and looked down. Sango heard her husband's voice and approached him. Kirara turned back into her little form and jumped into Akira's arms.

"Kasumi's dead," Sango informed Miroku, crying into his chest.

Miroku wrapped his arms around her warmly and asked her what had happened. Sango explained every detail in loud cries. Miroku's eyes widened when he heard the whole story.

"This is all my fault," he said as his voiced cracked.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Akira looked at Miroku; confused.

Miroku continued to elaborate. "She trapped Naraku in the jewel, and knew he wasn't dead. She could've waited longer if she didn't want me to die…"

"What do you mean…?" Sango asked.  
"My Wind Tunnel was acting up. It was about ready to devour me. But, Kasumi noticed, and knew the only quick way to destroy Naraku, was to destroy him while he was still inside the jewel…"

Sango looked at both Miroku's and Akira's right hands and noticed the prayer beads and fabric over the hands were gone. So that means, the curse was broken…

Sango hugged her family tight and cried tears of sorrow, and joy. She was still mortified at the thought of young Kasumi's death, but Miroku and Akira were able to keep going without a cursed Wind Tunnel to hold them down…

Inuyasha didn't care. He wanted his daughter back. Miroku was of course his friend, but he was too depressed to even tell Miroku that he was indeed happy the curse was broken.

He turned and walked over to Tatsune and Kasumi. He told Tatsune that it was time to bury Kasumi, respectfully, so that she may rest in peace. Tatsune nodded and let Inuyasha pick his mother up into his arms. He watched as Inuyasha told Koga and Miroku to help with the burial as the women went inside. He joined the women with one last look back to the most important person in the world to him. Hanging his head low, he entered his grandfather's hut and shut the flap door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O.O ooh, depressing. And very long. I know I put a lot of songs into my fan-fictions, but the last few chapters will also have songs, so, expect those. Heh. Yep! The fic is not over yet. Although I wish it was… (( sigh )) My ideas are so unoriginal! Oh! And another thing… for those who think Kasumi is supposed to "represent" me, well, that statement is untrue. Yes, I really like Koga, but not as much as Kasumi. I have different created characters to represent me (( grin )). But yeah, ranting done! And, uh, review!


	11. Realization

Eek, I really need to stop putting off my writing. I always know what to write and stuff, but, I'm always too lazy to do anything. Sorry!

Disclaimers: I do not own Unspoken or Lacuna Coil. Nor do I own Inuyasha…. Or DO I…? o.O

Chapter 11: Realization

Kasumi's eyes fluttered open. Puzzled, she looked around the strange, alien lair she rested in. It looked like she was still in the Feudal Era. But that wasn't possible. She was dead… how come she was still there… Unless she was a ghost…

"Surprised?" came a voice out in the distance.

As Kasumi sat up, the owner of the voice approached her. It was Kikyo!

"Well, a little," Kasumi replied tiredly. Her voice seemed to be a little raspy.

"Do you know where you are?" Kikyo asked as she brought Kasumi some clothes.

Kasumi took the clothes gratefully and began to put them on as she responded, "No, not really. This can't possibly be Feudal Japan."

Kikyo smirked and explained, "And you're not. This, is considered the Underworld. Or maybe to you, 'Hell'."

"I don't believe in Heaven nor Hell. But yeah… this kinda sucks…" Kasumi said and looked down, gnawing at her bottom lip.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Alright, Tatsune. Now, keep your elbows straight, and aim for your target," Hakkaku could be heard saying.

He was standing behind Tatsune. They were both grasping onto a bow. Him and Ginta were teaching Tatsune how to use a bow and arrow.

It had been two weeks since Kasumi's death, and it was time for everyone to try and resume normal lifestyles. Of course, it was difficult, but they had to manage.

Tatsune had been living with Koga since his mother died. He had to stay with a guardian, and Koga had to be the one, even if it meant staying in the Feudal Era. He didn't mind though. And Koga was happy to take his son in. Not for this particular reason, but glad nonetheless.

Tatsune aimed at a tree with one eye squinting. His tail flicked around as Hakkaku released his grasp. Tatsune let go of the string and let the arrow fly. It missed the tree and was going in Ginta's direction. Ginta quickly jumped down to the ground with his hands on his head.

"Whoa!" he cried as he sat up, glancing at the arrow that was pinned to a tree behind him.

Tatsune's eyes went wide. "Are you okay, Ginta?! I'm sorry!"

Ginta laughed uneasily in response and said, "It's okay. Not bad for a first try."

Tatsune felt depression kick in again. He'd get these little spells a lot. He sat down and rested his hand on his chin , staring blankly at nothing. Ginta and Hakkaku didn't know what to do when he went through these spells, so they just waited patiently for him to finish.

"Man, being a demon is hard," Tatsune said; more to himself than the other wolf demons. "It was easier to just be a teenage boy…"

Hakkaku and Ginta sat next to Tatsune and listened to him.

"Yeah, teenagers had problems. But the parents were always there to shield them. I know Mom had problems, but she would always help me out…

"I remember the first time I came home, all beat up. She would set me on her lap, and tell me funny stories of her being little, and told me she was glad I didn't fight back, because then it would be the other boy on his momma's lap, crying. I thought he would've deserved it, but thinking back, he probably would've felt just as bad as I did… But, it doesn't matter now… that's all in the past… I don't have my 'mommy' to help me through times like these… to shelter me. There are scary demons out there, and I won't always have my parents to help me…

"But I can still feel her warm arms embracing me… I'll never forget that touch… even now…"

(( And it doesn't matter how you feel now. Anything at all. Seems to be your only way, so vicious. Heavenly apart ))

Kikyo sat conversing with Kasumi about her death and how to accept it. Kasumi didn't need this speech. She's the one who did it, so she could accept it easier.

"But Kasumi," Kikyo began, "you can still go back…"

This caught Kasumi's attention. "What? How?"

"I can send you back. But, it's not that simple…"

"Well yeah, everything has a catch. But what's this catch?"

"The catch is, you won't remember anyone or anything, when you return."

"If I do go back, will I be someone else?"

"No, you won't. You will be yourself again. I wouldn't prefer you to go back, though."

"Why not?"

"Everyone has accepted your death. There's no point in you going back," Kikyo replied coldly.

Kasumi was angered by this, "But you don't understand. There are so many things I needed to finish!"

(( When your envy's on a piece of paper, let me sweetly smile. You're devouring all the crumbs, I'm leaving. Caught up in your lies. You're on the other side ))

"Same with many other deceased beings here!" Kikyo snapped. "That gives you no excuse for you to go back…"

Kasumi looked down. Maybe she really was being selfish. But she still wanted to go back…

"But," Kikyo said, "there is some unfinished business needed. You're the only one who can stop him…"

This caught Kasumi's attention. She listened more.

Kikyo explained, "You remember your associate, Kevyn? He's running a muck in your time and you need to fix it."

Of course, this wasn't a very good reason, but Inuyasha and the others were being torn apart. Aside from the fact that Kikyo really didn't want to spend all of eternity babysitting Kasumi…

And Kasumi felt the same way. She thought for a moment and asked, "Well, is there any way I could get my memory back?"

Kikyo leaned into Kasumi and was whispering the explanation. This, was going to take some time, and effort.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Koga stood at the mouth of his den, watching Ginta and Hakkaku teach Tatsune some archery skills. He smiled gently until he saw Tatsune crumble down onto the ground. He knew what he was thinking about… or _who_ rather… Sighing, Koga went back inside.

He sat down in his nest, sulking. A few wolves slinked by to comfort him, but to no avail.

(( Clawing up my eyes. I'm feeling your arms around me, on the other side. It's time to go, I'm hearing your voice without words. On the other side ))

A few of the wolves' tails began to flicker. This reminded Koga of his first date with Kasumi. She would stare blankly at his tail for a good amount of time. Finally, she grabbed a hold of it and yanked it hard. As Koga yelped out in pain, Kasumi could be heard saying, "Wow! It's attached! Awesome!"

Koga would then snap at her, saying it's not cool to pull on people's tails… but Kasumi would only give off an innocent smile.

"I mean… thank you… for uh, noticing…" Koga replied quietly.

Snapping out of his memories, Koga began to cry silently. He bit his lip to keep the tears from falling, but, it didn't work…

(( But it doesn't matter how I feel now, anything at all. Since I've left you with the wrong impression while I'm still the same ))

Inuyasha and Kagome both went to visit Kasumi's grave. They had flowers with them. Kagome knelt down in front of the buried Kasumi and laid the flowers gently on the loose soil.

"Heh…" Inuyasha chuckled to himself. "Do you remember when Kasumi first met me?"

Kagome giggled softly and nodded. "Yes, Inuyasha. I remember clearly. Little demon went crazy… started throwing things at you… and yelling… She reminded me so much of you."

Inuyasha looked down guiltily. When Kagome was away from him, Kasumi would remind Kagome of Inuyasha. And now, when Kasumi died, Kagome is reminded of her by being with him. It must've been horrible. Especially with her horrible sickness…

"By the way, Kagome," Inuyasha began, "how's it going with your leukemia problem?"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She turned to him and said, "It's going alright… I guess… I haven't been feeling anything, really. But… I still got a lot of time…"

(( When I turn around and look at my life, shadows in disguise. But I'm working on an interruption, of hypocrisy. You're on the other side. ))

Inuyasha knelt down beside Kagome as she began to sob. He brought her into a tight embrace, rubbing her back from time to time. Everything was coming at Kagome at once. First her daughter's death, and then her realization of her own death with a sickness called "cancer."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kasumi's eyebrows arched as she exclaimed, "Really?! That's it?!"

Kikyo sighed; irritated. "Kasumi, it's not as easy as it sounds. Even with Naraku gone, there are going to be demons looking for the shards. You must be careful."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. But seriously, that's it?!"

"Yes, Kasumi. That's… it…"

Kasumi pumped a triumphant fist into the air. "Yes! So, when can I get out of here."

"Be patient… I still need to gather up enough strength to send you back…" Kikyo replied in monotone.

Kasumi sat back down. As Kikyo glanced up at her, a smile crept in the corner of her mouth. She looked just like an innocent puppy, whining for a treat. Kasumi tilted her head in confusion.

"What're you looking at?" she asked.

Kikyo chuckled. "Oh nothing. Now, what do we want to do while we're waiting?"

Kasumi shrugged. She didn't care what to do beforehand. She just wanted to get out of this place. Kikyo bugged her…

(( Clawing up my eyes. I'm feeling your arms around me, on the other side. It's time to go. I'm hearing your voice without words, on the other side ))

Miroku glanced at his right hand. He sighed sadly as his eyes slammed shut. It was his fault Kasumi was dead… he knew it… But Sango would have none of that.

"Miroku, quit sulking over your hand. The curse is done with. You have nothing more to worry about," Sango said sternly.

"It's not that, Sango." Miroku replied sadly. "It's the fact that I believe it's my own fault Kasumi lost her life. If my Wind Tunnel hadn't acted up, she'd still be here with--"

"Miroku! Stop it!" Sango silenced him. Calming down, Sango said quietly, "Don't blame yourself… just know that she _wanted_ to save you, Miroku. It's not your fault. It was her own choice…"

Soon enough tears escaped Sango's eyes. "We're all going to miss her… we already do… but don't get hung over by the fact that it's your fault…"

Akira was listening from outside their hut. She sighed and looked down. Everyone was miserable over Kasumi. Akira hadn't known her for that long, so she couldn't say she truly missed her… but what was tearing her up, was the fact that her one true love, Tatsune, and her parents, were being emotionally torn apart.

Akira growled deep in her throat. "Kasumi… it's all your fault. Why did you have to die?! If it wasn't for you, my parents would be happier. My love, Tatsune, wouldn't push me away… and my life wouldn't be miserable!"

(( Any other side… ))

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah… chapter end. Not exciting, but, at least I got another chapter up… right? cough Anywack! Yeah… see if you can try and guess what Kikyo is planning to do with Kasumi. And yes, Kagome has cancer… sad isn't it? Argh, and Akira is in love with Tatsune. But, he hates girls, so, sucks for her. Tatsune loves me! Well… not ME, but, my vampire-ness side… ma-bob… o.O See, my vampire Hikaru chick is the only girl Tatsune likes.


	12. Falling Away From You

……. :eye twitch: Alright, I re-wrote this chapter 3 freaking times because my damn computer kept crashing whilst writing it! So yeah, sorry for the delay. I promised myself that I would try and update every few days or so, but that obviously wasn't happening :bashes head against computer desk:sigh: Mmkay, well, anyway, I guess I can answer some questions I was asked by "cheza."

1. Yes! I'm depressed… Eheh, VERY depressed…

2. I'll have to think about that. Since "Still Can't Find What Keeps Me Here" and this have to do a lot with Kasumi's life, I don't really see a point in writing another story with her in it. :shrug: I'll keep it in mind though.

3. Of course I'll keep updating. I'll keep updating until it's finished. And, I don't get many reviews from different people anyway so :shrug: it really doesn't matter. But! Like I said, I will try and update every few days or so. Thank goodness I'm almost done with this…

Chapter 12: Falling Away From You

Kikyo stood before Kasumi and nodded. "Are you ready?"

"I don't think I've ever been more ready for anything…" Kasumi replied dryly.

"Alright," said Kikyo, "have fun searching the jewel shards out."

With a wave, Kasumi was gone. Her soul, returning back into her body.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha sat with his hands behind his head, resting in his favorite tree by Kaede's village. His eyes shot open when he heard Kikyo's voice.

"Kikyo? Is that you?" Inuyasha asked himself, glancing around in all directions.

"Inuyasha, I am speaking to you through your mind. I don't have much energy left, so I better make this quick," Kikyo replied coldly.

Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion. What was going on…?

"The jewel shards, Inuyasha…"

"What about 'em?"

"Sorry to say, but you **must** find them once more."

"Yeah, yeah, we're already working on it," Inuyasha said, relaxing once more. "Naraku's gone, so, it would be much easier to collect the shards for me to become full human."

"Am I hearing this from your mouth, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked slyly.

Inuyasha growled, keeping his eyes closed. "Who else would it be, wench? Becoming full demon no longer interests me…"

"Because of Kasumi's death…" Kikyo answered.

Inuyasha tensed and kept silent. Kikyo was right once again.

"But Inuyasha," Kikyo said, snapping him out of his thoughts, "that's why you need to search for the Sacred Jewel."

"What good is it gonna do? She's passed, and I'm not using the jewel to bring her back…"

Kikyo sighed. "That's not why I need you to find the jewel shards. She's already been resurrected. I saved you the trouble. The reason why-"

Inuyasha stopped her and jumped out of the tree. "She's alive! Are you serious!"

"Calm down Inuyasha!" Kikyo snapped. "It's not that simple! Her memory-"

Inuyasha wasn't listening. He was bolting off in the direction of Kasumi's grave. There, he saw a naked, and tired, Kasumi Higurashi. Inuyasha instantly ran up to her and hugged her.

Kasumi was utterly confused. She's never seen this guy once in her life. That is… if she really had a life. She couldn't remember…

Kasumi tapped Inuyasha's shoulder and tilted her head. "I'm sorry… have we met?"

Inuyasha took her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes, still panting. "Kasumi! It's me! Your Father! Don't you remember?"

"……Kasumi? Who's this 'Kasumi' you speak of?" she asked.

Inuyasha's eyes gaped wide, staring intently at her. "That… that's your name…"

Kasumi put a hand to her chest and replied, "That's MY name? You're kidding me."

Kikyo tuned into Inuyasha's mind again and went on groaning. "Inuyasha, you're so stubborn. What I was trying to tell you, was she wouldn't remember a thing."

"But why!" Inuyasha called out.

Kasumi tilted her head. "Why am I kidding…?"

Inuyasha blinked at her for a moment. "No! I wasn't talking to you."

__

This guy's nuts… who the hell is he? Kasumi thought in her head. _…who the hell am I…?_

"Inuyasha, do you remember the incident with Naraku a while back, when he kidnapped Kasumi and the only way to bring her back was through the jewel? Because it had her memories?" Kikyo asked. "Well, it's the same issue. Each shard of the Shikon Jewel possesses a memory of Kasumi's. Slowly piece each shard together, making sure the memories are put in chronological order, so her life isn't screwed up. This, is why it wouldn't have been a good idea for you to find the jewel, and just use it to bring her back."

Inuyasha paused and thought for a moment. "So, if we would've found the shards, pieced together the Sacred Jewel, and used it to bring her back to life, she would still be in the position she's in now."

"Good job, Inuyasha. You're catching on better than I thought you would," Kikyo commented.

Inuyasha grunted in response.

"So! After each shard, give it to her, and ask her what she remembers," Kikyo went on explaining. "If the order sounds right, leave it inside her body so it could transfer the memory from the jewel, to her brain, so that when everything is complete, the Jewel won't have an affect on her life anymore, and she can go on living a normal life again. Not to mention the jewel can be used for whatever reason… if used carefully… Inuyasha…"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure," Inuyasha answered quickly. He wasn't listening to Kikyo's warning. "Man, I gotta tell the flea bag."

With a sweatdrop, Inuyasha removed the top part of his Fire Rat fur kimono and wrapped it around his daughter. "But first, lets get you some clothes."

Kasumi nodded and followed Inuyasha to Kaede's village. There, Inuyasha rummaged through some of Sango's clothing and tossed them to Kasumi.

"Here, put that on," he said looking away. "I'm sure Sango won't mind… in this case…"

Kasumi did as she was told and waited for Inuyasha to say/do something. Inuyasha walked outside the hut and started heading in a certain direction. He called from behind him, "You comin' or what?"

Kasumi flinched and immediately ran outside. The clothes she was wearing made her feel strange, but, this whole situation was strange. Perhaps it fit the moment…

Inuyasha led the way to the wolf den. Kasumi kept pausing to look at wildlife. This irritated the older dog-demon. Still, he had to admit it was pretty cute to see how curious his daughter was.

Inuyasha sighed. "We gotta hurry up, okay?"

Kasumi nodded and directed her attention away from an owl and back to her "father."

Finally, the two were at the den. It sounded as if Koga and Tatsune were having some sort of dilemma. Back and fourth, they would spit out rude comments or warnings to each other. Kasumi wrung Sango's kimono in her hands out of nervousness. She definitely didn't want to meet the two men inside. But, Inuyasha knew what had to be done.

"Tatsune! Flea bag! Come here," Inuyasha called inside. "I gotta show you something!"

Tatsune gave Koga a sneer as he passed him and stood before Inuyasha. He looked beside him and saw Kasumi standing there, leaving him wide-eyed.

"Mom!" he squeaked, giving her a huge hug. "Is it really you! Wait, no, it couldn't be… she's… she's dead…"

Inuyasha gave Tatsune a pat on the back and said, "It is your mother, Tatsune… but, she's not herself."

Kasumi tilted her head at Tatsune's behavior.

"Not herself…?" Koga echoed, hearing the conversation. He wanted to tackle Kasumi in a giant glomp and give her a big fat kiss, but, he wasn't too sure if that would be a smart idea…

Inuyasha went on explaining everything. When hearing the news, Koga's jaw dropped in sheer disbelief. Kikyo was letting Kasumi roam free again, and she could have her life back.

"But it will probably take months or even years," Inuyasha finished.

Tatsune wrapped an arm around his mother's shoulder. "And that's fine with me. As long as we get her back to her old self, I don't care how long it takes."

Koga just smiled and nodded. He wanted to say the same thing… but it wasn't true. He DID care how long it took. He couldn't show Kasumi his affections. He loved her more than anybody he's ever known. And she doesn't even remember him…

Kasumi spoke up. "Okay, so… Koga is my husband… and Tatsune is my child. And you, Inuyasha, are my Dad."

The three men nodded in response. Kasumi beamed.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this 'memory' thing!" she cried out excitedly.

Inuyasha wanted to test the Jewel's power, wondering if what Kikyo was saying was really true. He took a little brown pouch from the inside of his kimono and emptied its contents into his hand. He took a shard of the Sacred Jewel and put it in Kasumi's palm, curling her fingers around it like a protective cocoon.

"Now," Inuyasha said sternly, stepping back to Koga and Tatsune, "what's the first thing that comes to your mind when holding that shard?"

Kasumi closed her eyes and began to get deep in thought. "Hm… it looks like I'm standing with another woman. I think that's Tatsune in my arms… he's a little baby. There are people standing in front of me."

Koga's eyes got wide as his ear twitched, knowing the event.

"Everyone's sad… I don't know wh- wait…" Kasumi began opening her right eye slightly. "Koga kissed me. We're leaving somewhere. Inside some well…"

Inuyasha and Koga both winced at the thought. That event was horrid. A goodbye ceremony.

Inuyasha took the jewel back and asked Kasumi what she remembered.

"Eh, nothing. I can barely even remember what I just said," she replied uneasily.

"Then we know Kikyo's not lying," Inuyasha said; more to himself than anyone.

Kasumi stepped up to her father. "Wait… Um, Dad… I don't wanna forget anymore… please help me get my memories back. That memory seemed nice. Well, kind of. The event seemed depressing, but, just the thought of having memories seems great. Good or bad," she paused and gulped, "I want them. I want them all."

Inuyasha smiled sweetly and hugged her. "I know… we're gonna help you, alright?"

Koga left the den saying he was out to search for the jewel shards, but in reality, he was going to sit on the boulder near the little lake by the den. It was his area to think. He was going to think about Kasumi. He was SO happy to hear that she was alive and well again, but the fact that she doesn't remember him gives him a putrid thought and sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He can't kiss her, hug her, or even hold hands without the awkward feeling hanging like a velvet curtain in the air. She wouldn't recognize the feeling. She would even probably reject it. And he feared rejection from his life bonded mate more than anything… She was slowly falling out of his reach…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hehe, alright! I managed to write it and not have my computer crash or all of a sudden have the memory be taken away:laughs: well, hope you liked. I feel so bad for Koga right now… poor guy… Tatsune seems to be taking this well, and as for Inuyasha… well, you never know with him. Heh. Reviews are nice ya know… o.O


End file.
